The Singer
by Islandgurl100
Summary: Agent America Lines is part of a spy organization called SINGER. She is assigned a mission to protect Maxon Schreave without him suspecting anything. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm sorry if my story has any grammar issues but this is my first fanfic. I hope it's ok.**

America POV

SINGER ACADEMY

4am

BLEEP! BLEEP!

I groaned and draped an arm over my eyes; it was way too early for a Monday morning. I wonder what it would have been like if I was a normal teenage girl, probably waking up at 6 or 7. Like that would ever happen. I wasn't a normal teenager, I was one the best teenage spies in Illea.

Rolling out of my warm bed, I walked over to the light switch, checking the time on the way.

4:05am

So...5 minutes to wash up, 5 minutes to get changed and 45 minutes for a jog. Ok.

After brushing my teeth and braiding my hair, I put a set of running pants on and a loose top.

A jog in the morning would definitely help me loosen up, especially after hearing about my new mission. August had just assigned it to me yesterday night, after dinner.

Today, at 6:30am I would be flying all the way to Angeles, my mission took place at a very prestigious school and the victim was Maxon Schreave. He was the son of Clarkson and Amberley Schreave, they were billionaires. Judging by the scraps of information I had, somebody was out for their money.

But I was not worried about the task, I was worried about the school. A couple of SINGER agents had been there before and had come home traumatized. They told everybody about how rude and arrogant the students were, and how they treated the agents like slaves.

Nobody will ever treat me like a slave. I'll make sure of that.

After locking up my room, I took a glass lift up to the top level.

SINGER HQ was disguised as a run down warehouse in rural Carolina. To ordinary people, it looked like a place from hell. Rotting wood, STRICTLY PROHIBITED signs and sharp twisted vines crawling up the sides.

But for SINGER agents, the site underground is breathtaking. Inside the warehouse is a small glass lift concealed by wooden planks and metal HQ is at least 50 levels deep and every door needs a swipe ID card to open.

The contrast between the warehouse and HQ is very large. Run down haunted house to magnificent modern palace.

By the time I step outside, the sky is a misty dark blue and a light drizzle begins to settle on my face. I love the outdoors; whether it's a beach, forest, mountain or desert, I feel at home.

Rural Carolina is all trees and wood. Every time I go for a jog, I always follow the same path. Around the short pine trees, over the rocky gravel and past the beautiful waterfall.

I was one of the fastest agents in SINGER so whilst most agents would take 45 minutes to do one lap, I could do two.

By the time I had finished jogging, the sun was beginning to rise, coating the trees in a warm, golden blanket. It was time to head back.

All my bags had been packed and the weapons had been shipped over last week. Now I just had to sign out and listen to all my friends wish me good luck. That was all I ever needed. Just luck.

 **How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review, that way I can improve my writing. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys! I've got the second chapter here (obviously) and I tried to make it longer than the first. Thank you to all the reviewers (I really appreciate it).**

 **And...silly me forgot to put a disclaimer! *Head smack.**

 **So...The Selection series and all its characters belong to Kiera Cass.**

1 hour in and I was already hating the mission. The plane was so cramped and the person sitting next to me was awful. He had a strong body odor and a tendency to spit whenever he said the letter 'p'. The person behind me had puked 3 times and the person in front had pushed their chair all the way back, squashing me.

I couldn't have been more thankful when the plane finally landed.

Angeles airport smelt like a new car and looked like a 5-star hotel. Though the aesthetics were great, the people were HORRIBLE.

I had to wrestle with multiple posh snobs to get a decent taxi. Then, I had to threaten the arrogant driver after he attempted to lie and charge me ten times the amount of a usual taxi fee.

Seven minutes later, I watched as the man sped off in his car, leaving me on the cobbled footpath of the Illéan Royal Academy.

As I hitched my luggage of the curb, the sound of clacking high heels appeared.

Behind a pair of elegant gold gates, stood a slim brunette with a purple pencil dress.

"Hmmmm...you must America Singer," she tutted, observing me like a pet in a pet store.

"Ummm, my last name is actually Li..."

"No No! It's Singer. Follow me," she interrupted, walking off into the school's lobby. What was it with the people in Angeles? Was it something in the water? I could imagine it right there, "IILÉAN GOVERNMENT DISCOVERS RUDENESS DISEASE IN THE WATER PIPES OF ANGELES."

I am pretty sure I know my last name.

A clap of thunder startled me from my daydream and I sighed, dragging my luggage and peeped of attitude into my living nightmare.

o0o0o

The Illéan Royal Academy was gorgeous; the same cannot be said about their staff and students.

Ever since I stepped through the golden gates, I learned some very interesting things:

The gatekeeper is mean, the receptionists are mean, the students are mean, the janitor is mean and even the school Pomeranian is mean.

After five minutes, I was still following Ms. Rude brunette through the maze-like corridors.

"Where are we going?" Silence

"Umm... excuse me?" Silence

"Nod once for yes and nod twice for no" Silence

"Is it going to kill you to utter one word?" Silence

"As a new student, I must congratulate you on your excellent poker face and the school's ability to pick the rudest staff ever." She came to an abrupt stop in front of a wooden door, her face pinched and red.

"Ms. Singer, as much as I would love to continue this fascinating conversation, could you please step into my office?" she said through clenched teeth.

I narrowed my eyes at her before entering the room. I have to say; Angeles people do have quite a taste in designing. Her room was very classy, beige furniture, abstract lights, and bright, bold paintings. Similar to my room at SINGER.

Whilst I was busy admiring her room, Ms. Mean had already sat down in her swivel chair, pouring tea and plating flower biscuits.

"Ok America, I'm sorry for my rude attitude but it was the only way to remain professional," WAIT. What was going on?! Not only were the Angeles people rude... but they were bipolar as well?

"Georgia Whitaker slash Illéa, wife of your manager, August Illéa. I know all about your mission through August and I am here to help you," she kicked off her heels and propped them on her desk, "I also have all of the information you need," she threw a thick folder across the marble desk.

This was overwhelming. And unexpected.

"Huh?" Way to impress your manager's wife America! The sound that came out of my mouth reminded me of a seal. Very impressive.

Georgia laughed, the sound bouncing off the walls, "I know it's a lot to take in, but basically, I'm here as a guide. If you have any questions, feel free to come into my office anytime. You have your own dorm room; Room 476, weapons are in the walk in closet and school uniform is on your bed. Students are allowed to outside of school every weekend and the library closes at 7:30 pm. As an agent, you have access to every room in the school. It's all black and white. Easy Peasy?"

Nope. My brain was still processing the first word she had said. Anyways...

"Yeah! Gotcha! Is that all? Can I go now?" I stuttered, giving myself a mental head smack.

Georgia chuckled, stood up and opened the door, "I can tell we're going to be great friends America."

What does that mean?

I gave a weak smile before stepping out of the door, "That's great!"

She chuckled and shut the door. I was going to be fine. Just fine.

Crud...I don't even know the way back to the lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers! I feel like my goal is to have at least 1000 words a chapter, so lets wait and see!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection Series or any of the characters. Kiera Cass owns them.**

Every. Single. Hallway looked the same. Cream carpets, grey wallpaper and golden lamps. How was I supposed to find my room? There was only one solution: Georgia.

I detached my luggage handle from the crook of my arm and rapped my knuckles against the door.

The door swung open and Georgia came out, "476," she sighed, resting against the doorframe.

"Uh, what? I mean, how did you know?"

"Every agent asks the same question, don't worry. I was expecting it, I even timed it!" She flipped open a stopwatch and beamed.

"That's great...but could you give directions to my dorm? Maybe a map? I mean, I could use my holographic map of the school but that would be a bit suspicious."

Georgia darted into her office and returned with a mini microchip, "Give me your phone."

I fished my hands into both of my jacket pockets and pulled out my phone. The SINGER phone was the fastest, smartest and newest phone in the world. It was slim, small, light, waterproof AND bulletproof.

I nearly peed myself when August delivered it to me last month.

"I've installed this microscopic chip into your phone, it has information about anything you need to know, my contact details and a complex map of the school. The map will also lead to any secret passages, hidden rooms and all of the quickest exits, you must not let ANYBODY get hold of this. Understand?"

She handed the phone back to me.

"Of course! Rule 674 of the SINGER agent's rulebook. I follow it religiously." I scoffed, waving my hand and attaching the luggage handle to my arm again, "anyways! Gotta scoot, mission to accomplish!"

Now I was fine.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _470\. 472. 474._ Where the heck was Room 476?

My eyes scanned the deserted hallways and landed on the door at the far end of the wing. Bingo! _476 here I come!_

Behind me, the elevator dinged and the doors swished open. Two girls- one blonde and the other one brunette- stepped out.

Blondie stopped chattering and her blue eyes fixed on me, "OMG! OMG! You must be the new student! I'm Marlee Tames and this is my friend Eadlyn Schreave. Your name is America right? OMG! You are so pretty; I heard that redheads were quite the fierce ones! Is that true? I wish I was that pretty, hey, do you need help with luggage. Wait! Do you need help around the school; I can give you a tour! Lets see... I'm busy Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday...hold on, that's almost the whole week! I can give you a tour now and..."

The other girl, Eadlyn, clamped her hand over Marlee's mouth.

"Sorry about that! My friend is a bit excited," _that's an understatement,_ "If you need any help, we are in room 474. Which room are you in?"

"476," Both of their jaws dropped.

"No way, that's like the forbidden room! Who did you have to have to kill to get it?!

"No one!" I gasped, was that room really that big of a deal?

"I'm kidding, but I've heard that it has a walk in wardrobe, Jacuzzi and a 180˚ view of the school! You are so lucky!" Marlee squealed, "hey, after you've finished packing, come into our room before dinner. We can help you with classes and all the latest gossip."

"Thanks!" I said, maybe the mission wouldn't be that bad after all, considering I wouldn't be the anti social loner.

After the girls headed back into their dorm, I **finally** got to my room. I could now tell why Marlee and Eadlyn were so shocked.

The room was amazing; it had a perfect 180˚ viewing window that was tinted on the outside and a cozy interior. The bathroom had an enormous bathtub, Jacuzzi and a waterfall shower. A big bed had been pushed against the wall and opposite it, lay a massive flat screen TV.

 _I could definitely live here for the rest of my life._

Dumping my bags in the entrance hall, I walked over to the walk in closet.

One side had been stocked with clothes, and the other was packed to the brim with gadgets and weapons. _This is what I'm talking about._

Now it was time to start unpacking, but before I could do that, I had to set up the security system. Grabbing three mini cameras from my satchel, I hid one in the ceiling lights, one halfway under the fruit bowl and the other one on top of the vanity. I then placed one magnetic door alarm behind the front door, a glass break and shock sensor on both the windows and door and a smoke sensor in the kitchen.

 _Done._ No burglar would stand a chance. Satisfied, I finished unloading the rest of my luggage before changing into something more comfortable. Once the room looked more like home, I locked up and headed towards Marlee's room.

 _Knock. Knock_

Eadlyn appeared at the door with frazzled hair and a lopsided grin, "You made it! Come on in. MARLEE GET THE KETTLE GOING!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"No, no! It's ok, I don't want to cause to much trouble," I insisted, feeling a bit guilty.

"Oh shut up! Are you coming in?" Before I could reply, a hand shot out from under Eadlyn's arm and grabbed my hand, pulling me in.

"WOAH!" Their room was so bubbly and bright. Colorful bed linens, spotty curtains, bold paintings and streamers everywhere, "Is your room usually like this?"

Marlee and Eadlyn grinned, "yup!"

"Its so cool! Anyways, do you think you could help with all the school stuff?" Like rooms and people?" I asked, even though I knew the school from top to bottom, I still needed some info about Maxon and the people close to him.

"That's basically why you came," Marlee giggled, "Ok, I'm assuming you've met vice principle Whitaker already right?" _That would be Georgia,_ "Yeah, well she's rude, don't get on her bad side. The principal is Clarkson Schreave and his son is Maxon Schreave, the high school jock...and playboy! He has a new girl EVERY single week. Although his on and off girlfriend is Celeste Newsome, the schools mean girl and model."

"She's a bitch, you don't want to ever get near her, unless you want to die from her perfume fumes! It reeks. Maxon is also my brother...sadly. But don't worry about him; there are plenty of other guys here that you can date. But you can't have Eikko Koskinen or Carter Woodwork. Eikko's mine and Carter is Marlee's boyfriend. Let's move on to cliques," Eadlyn started.

"Eadlyn and I made a list for you," Marlee said, thrusting a piece of paper into my hand.

 **Lets see...**

 **Mean girls: Celeste Newsome, Bariel Pratt, Tuesday Keeper and Fiona Castley**

 **Nice girls: Kriss Ambers, Elise Whisks, Natalie Luca, Tiny Lee and Anna Farmer**

 **Jocks: Maxon Schreave, Aspen leger, Carter Woodwork and Eikko Koskinen**

 **Nice nice guys: Avery, Markson, Henri Jaakoppi, Hale Garner, Ean Cables and Fox Wesley**

 **Your friends: Marlee tames and Eadlyn Schreave**

So basically... Maxon was the Principals son, the school's womanizing jock and Eadlyn's brother. I was going to have to dig deeper...later.

"Hey! Would you look at the time! Its nearly dinner, America do you have you school uniform?" Eadlyn clapped, hoisting herself off the floor.

"Yeah, I think it's on my bed."

"Well get changed and we'll meet you outside the lift," Marlee said, dragging out the door, "then we can bring you to the dining hall earlier."

"Cool," I slowly closed the door behind me, "Bye!"

"BYE! See you in 5 minutes!" They yelled as the door slammed shut.

Suddenly, I felt something hard collide into me, a person.

"Hey!" I looked up and inwardly gasped. The guy in front of me was gorgeous, smoldering brown eyes, tousled blond hair and chiseled features. He looked like...no...it couldn't be. Then it hit me.

Maxon.

 **See you next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all you lovely readers out there! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you are enjoying the story. Just to let you know:**

 **America: 17 years old**

 **Maxon: 19 years old**

 **Marlee: 17 years old**

 **Eadlyn: 18 years old**

 **Aspen: 19 years old**

 **Carter: 18 years old**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection series belongs to Kiera Cass!**

 **MaxPOV**

"Dude! What are you doing in my room?" I yelled as Aspen and Carter continued to carelessly toss a ball around.

"Dude! You slept in and missed football training!" Aspen imitated, chucking a smelly shirt at me.

"Oh man, whoops," Coach was going to kill me.

"Yes whoops, but you can deal with him later. Your dad told me to tell you to go to him after you wake up," Carter said, chucking the ball back into the cupboard.

Just as I let out a loud groan, my room door burst open.

"SUP BRO!" Eadlyn, my darling sister (sarcastic tone).

"Carter!" Marlee, the blond pixie, and Eadlyn's friend jumped into Carter's arms. He laughed and twirled her around, "Good morning to you too!"

"Alright! What do you want from me? The fridge is empty, my room is actually clean and there is five bucks under my fruit bowl," I sighed, stretching my toned arms and tossing a clean shirt on. The black shirt really brought out my awesome eyes.

"Sweet!" Aspen whistled, grabbing the five bucks before leaving my room. Damn.

"We came here to tell you about the new student...no wait...WARN. If you corrupt her brain, I will kill you. If you try to date her, I will kill you. Finally, if you flirt with her, I'll send pictures of five-year-old-Maxon-on-the-potty to the ENTIRE school. Got it?" Eadlyn demanded, lips set in a narrow line and eyes as hard as steel. Talk about bipolar.

"Sheesh! No trust AND blackmail! I always thought you were my sister," I touched my heart and feigned sadness, "anyways, why are you so worried about the new chick?"

"Because she's new and uncorrupted. The 'new chick' won't be another one of your followers, a refreshing sight to see."

"Fine! I'll leave her alone. She won't be as hot as Celeste though, why would I even bother? Can you guys get out now? I need to see Daddy Dearest," I said, shoving Eadlyn, Marlee, and Carter out of the room, "BYE!"

Finally, silence.

"Knock, knock! Your favorite son is here!" I sang.

"Come in," Father's gruff voice sounded through the door.

Striding into the extravagant office, I plonked my butt onto the velvet seats and smiled, "sup."

'We received another threat. It seems that they only want you, the heir to the Illean Royal Academy. I'm not worried about Eadlyn, once she becomes a Koskinen, she's their responsibility,"

I frowned; Eadlyn would always be part of the family, married or single.

"Why is this Academy so important to them?" I asked, leaning on the chair's arms.

"This Academy has very close relations with the palace, after all...our family does have some royal blood. I'm assuming that if they take the school down, the palace would be shaken up. Almost like a warning," Father grunted, swirling his coffee cup around, "this is a warning Maxon, no going out late in the night or fooling around with random strangers."

I stood up, saluted him and stalked out the door. Great! Now my social life is affected. Who do they think they are? What do they want from me?

As I marched up the stairwell, I caught sight of a girl. Interesting.

I followed my usual procedure with hooking up with girls. What Eadlyn can't see, won't kill her. Or...won't kill me. Getting closer, I bumped my shoulders into hers, startling her.

"Hey!" A musical voice said, causing me to whip my head around. All I could think of was ANGEL. The girl in front of me was beautiful beyond words, slim body, pale skin; red hair wrapped in a loose chignon bun and her eyes...a breathtaking kaleidoscope of blue and green. I had never seen anything so stunning.

"Watch it!" She snapped, breaking my reverie. Feisty.

I smirked and placed an arm on the wall, "You must Amelia, a lovely name for a lovely girl," I said in a smooth voice.

"Actually," the girl pushed my hand down, "the name is America." Her blue eyes rolled.

"Well...America, would you like to go outside sometime? I know...it's a yes. Obviously, no need to be shy!" Flirting was really my forte.

"Unbelievable!" The girl muttered, shoving her room door open.

"I know, I'm just irresisti..." I barely finished the sentence before the door slammed shut in my face. What the heck? She was just playing hard to get.

"The girl is too smart to fall for your little games. Get your butt out of this hallway before I actually kill you," Eadlyn tutted, closing her own room door.

Chill! I said to my mental audience. I'll grab her during dinner. She won't see what hit her.

 **America POV**

The guy was stunning, but his looks weren't enough to make up for his foolishness. Seriously? Amelia?

I sighed; he was probably going to try to hit on me during dinner.

This was going to be one embarrassing dinner. For him.

I quickly braided my hair into a French plait, wisps of red hair framing my face. The uniform was decent, a gray skirt with a starchy royal blue blazer. It was thick at least.

I strapped a few pocket knives inside my jacket and hooked a taser under my skirt. You never know what could happen during dinner.

A knock on the door startled me and I peered through the peephole. An enlarged version of Marlee's eye stared back at me.

"America! We're ready!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm and swung the door open.

"Looking great girl!" Eadlyn and Marlee hooked both their arms around mine and grinned, " I think my brother is probably going to make a fool of himself during dinner." Eadlyn giggled.

As we walked into the dinner hall, students stopped and stared. That's right. Go ahead and stare at the new girl why don't you.

"We sit over here," My friends guided me through the throng of gawking students to a small table. A small vase of lilies stood in the middle.

"Don't mind them, our school doesn't get many new students. It's kind of a surpri..."

"Ahem!" A deep voice boomed around the hall, students jumped and scattered, returning to their seats. A tall, muscled man waited patiently, cocking an eyebrow as he watched a few more students scrambling around.

"Good evening students welcome back to semester 2. I hope you had a pleasant holiday catching up with homework," I noticed that nobody laughed. God. The man wasn't kidding, " I would like to introduce our new student, America Singer, who has transferred here from Carolina. Please make her feel very welcome."

As the man, I'm assuming was Principle Schreave, droned on, everybody's head turned around to look at me. I thought this school taught it's students' manners, obviously it wasn't effective, judging by the way they examined me. Like a new shiny toy.

Halfway through dinner, Eadlyn cleared her throat and winked at me. Whoa oh.

'Maxon is headed straight for ya," Marlee whispered, giggling through forkfuls of pasta.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I groaned, "Hey beautiful, I'm Maxon. I'm afraid we haven't talked before," he winked at me and I gagged, pushing my plate pasta away.

"I'm afraid we have, but the conversation ended when I slammed the door in your face," snickers and gasps arose from the mob of students.

He did not expect that. Instead of crawling back, he tried a different approach.

"I think there's something wrong with my phone, it doesn't have your number on it."

"Why? Does poor Maxon need a babysitter?" I batted my lashes at him whilst the cafeteria laughed hysterically. The consequence of using cheesy pickup lines.

Still not grabbing the hint, Maxon smirked. My heart fluttered at how devilishly handsome he looked.

"You know, you should stop playing hard to get."

"Then you should playing hard to want," I snapped, August was not going to be pleased. I was supposed to protect this guy from getting killed, that included protecting his reputation.

I snuck a glance at Georgia, she looked amused. Principal Schreave, however, was not.

Maxon finally got the hint and walked of annoyed. Definitely embarrassed.

 **Reviews make my day! I swear EVERYTIME I receive a mail notification, I cross my fingers for a review. And when I do, rainbows and unicorns appear.** **Thank you for being so supportive! Maybe for the next update, I could introduce my dream cast. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLOOOOOO! You guys are AMAZING! Your reviews had me cracking up and I LOVED them. Anyways...I did promise you guys a dream cast sooo... (I have a few people for each character so please tell me which person you choose)**

 **Dream cast:**

 **America: Audrey Hollister/Jane levy**

 **Maxon: Bradley James/Lucas Till/Alex Pettyfer**

 **Eadlyn: Stacey farnet/Phoebe Tonkin**

 **Marlee: Gabriella Wilde**

 **Aspen: Zac Efron/Liam Hemsworth**

 **Carter: Max Irons**

 **Celeste: Megan Fox**

 **Kriss: Alexandra Daddario**

 **Elise: Marie Digby**

 **May: Francesca Capaldi**

 **Georgia: Anne Hathaway**

 **August: Jake Abel**

 **King Clarkson: Anthony Head/Brad Pitt**

 **Queen Amberley: Angelina Jolie/ Elizabeth Reaser**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection belongs to Kiera Cass!**

Poke. Poke. Poke. I grunted and smacked whatever was annoying me.

"Ow! America...I just got a manicure," Marlee squealed as my pillow thwacked her head.

"What time is it?" I grumbled. I heard the curtains being pulled back and...SHOOT! The weapons! I flung the blanket back and scrambled to my feet, startling Marlee and Eadlyn.

A wave of relief rushed through me as soon as I saw the locked closet door. Thank God!

"Whao! Adrenalin rush much! Anyways...It's your first day of lessons! We need to get you ready," Marlee rattled on as Eadlyn grinned.

"You didn't answer my question. What time is it?" I asked.

"Well...umm...6 am?" Eadlyn and Marlee waited for the explosion.

"Oh. Ok. That gives me enough time to..."

"Get dressed up?" Marlee asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

"...jog," I finished, both of their jaws dropping.

"Don't tell me you're an athletic freak!" Eadlyn groaned, shaking my shoulders.

"Oh! We forgot to mention that there are sports tryouts today! So...no lessons," Marlee said, "If we polish you up a little, you will definitely get into cheerleading! I mean... you're already drop dead gorgeous... but the morning look is just not your style..."

"Who said anything about cheerleading? Are there any other sports?" I quickly changed into my sports bra and yoga pants.

Marlee and Eadlyn were now desperate, "America please! Do cheerleading with us! It's so much fun! What about... gymnastics?" They begged.

"Nuh uh. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go for a jog," I sighed, hustling them out of the door and into the deserted hallway, "Ok, how about you guys get ready first, and then I'll come 15 minutes before school begins so you can get me ready."

My friends pumped their fists in the air before heading into their own dorm. Peace. And. Quiet.

...

"Americaaaaaaaaaa! We beg you!" My friends were now on their knees, trying to persuade me to do cheerleading.

Sport tryouts were in 5 minutes and they were hysterical.

"No no no! I hate cheerleading. I'll make my final decision once I hear all the sports."

Just as I finished talking, the head coach walked out.

"Ok! PAY ATTENTION!" Every head snapped up to meet the hard eyes of Coach Ryans, "Listen up or you'll be having detention. Now...the list of sports...swimming, water polo, ice skating, football, volleyball, cheerleading, tennis, gymnastics, ping-pong, horseback, lacrosse, taekwondo..."

Bingo.

Once he finished talking, Eadlyn and Marlee turned to me with puppy dog pouts.

"I'm doing...TAEKWONDO!"I beamed. Silence.

"You can't be SERIOUS!" They began to wail, causing quite a scene, "America, nobody does that sport!"

"Well, there's a first for everything! Catch you guys after school," I yelled, running towards the taekwondo section. It wasn't exactly my first time, though. I've been doing it since I was 4.

You've got to be kidding me. Taekwondo was right next to football. Maxon's sport choice. I guess it was purposely set up that way so I could keep an eye on him. Oh well...this was going to be interesting.

"Ummm...excuse me?" I waved my hands in front of a small, podgy man.

His chubby little face looked up, "Are you here for cheerleading? Because this is the wrong area."

WHY DOES EVERYBODY ASSUME GIRLS SHOULD BE DOING CHEERLEADING?! I was a SPY! Spies do not do cheerleading. SPIES do taekwondo, jiu-jitsu, karate, boxing, wrestling...

"I'm here for taekwondo," I snapped, grabbing the sandwich from his hands.

His jaw dropped, "Really? Nobody has done it since 2000. I don't even know why the school even bothered hiring me!" he gasped, snatching his sandwich back.

He hoisted himself up, smacked his hands and patted my shoulder, "Ok, are you a beginner?"

"Black belt," I said smugly. I had been training for this sport ever since I started SINGER. That's right, I've been training since the tender age of 4 years old. The same time all my other friends were dancing around in tutus.

"Alright. Show me what you got! Wait...I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Mr. Walters and you are?"

"America."

"Fantastic," he smiled, bringing a dobock out from his bag, "Put this on whilst I get the equipment ready."

As I slipped on the white dobock and black belt, I noticed a few boys from football staring at me. Including Maxon.

Before Mr. Walter turned around, I fished a small hearing piece out of my shoulder bag and attached it my ear. This little nifty device had a hearing range of 3 miles, I could now hear what the guys were saying.

"Dude! Isn't she the new chick?" Maxon's friend, Aspen asked.

"Yeah! She'll just be another girl trying to show off," Maxon chuckled. Watch me pretty boy.

"She's got a black belt!" Carter, Marlee's boyfriend, said in awe. I liked that guy.

"It's just for show!" Maxon exclaimed. That boy was playing with fire.

Luckily, before my temper took the best of me, Mr. Walter turned around.

"Ok! I'm ready, you ready?" I nodded and he held the paddle above his head, "Show me a bolley kick!"

I stood in fighting stance, took a step forward, turned around and thrust my back leg towards the paddle. A loud smack sounded as my foot collided with it.

"Great! Now a Tornado Roundhouse kick,"

Fighting stance, back turn, back leg forward and...thwack!

Whilst we continued to train, I felt more and more eyes on me. By the time my 3-hour training session finished, it felt like the entire school had gathered around the oval. _Awkward._

"Well! America, I really hope you will come next lesson. You are definitely a godsend," Mr. Walter puffed, his face radiating happiness...and sweat.

"Most definitely sir, I wouldn't think of doing any other sport!" I replied, handing him my dobock, "See you next time sir!"

As soon he waved goodbye, I tried to make a run for it. Only to be caught by two pairs of arms.

"Marlee! Eadlyn! How can I help you?" I smiled sweetly.

"Don't you dare try to distract us, missy! What was that out there?" Eadlyn demanded.

"What was I what?" I asked, wading through the sea of people.

"All that chow-pow-pow?" Marlee screeched. I swear that woman was related to a banshee.

"Ok! Let's say that today wasn't exactly my first time."

"When was your first time?" What was this? The Spanish inquisition?

"I was four. HAPPY?" I sighed, hearing them giggle behind me.

"That's so..." Marlee's voice sounded happy. TOO happy.

"Sweet," a smooth voice finished.

 _Groan_

 **Please review! And definitely tell me what you think about my dream cast!**

 **TOODLES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry that this update was so late! I've been away on a holiday. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and it brings me joy to know that most of you are enjoying this story. I had somebody ask me about how often I update my stories so lets say...every Sunday. I also wanted to apologize about the cheerleading and dance thing, I realized that I may have sounded a bit rude and I do believe that dancing and cheerleading are great sports. But thank you for reminding me and I definitely did not find your comment offensive. ;) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection belongs to Kiera Cass**

America POV

"Maxon! How can I help you?" I said in a fake cheery voice. Hopefully, he would get bored and leave. Soon.

"You can start by going out on a date with me," he grinned and I groaned. Not this again! Would the guy get a hint already?!

"Actually, I was busy doing...my...homework!" I tried to inconspicuously look over his shoulder. He noticed. Where the heck did my 'friends' go?

Placing both his hands above my shoulders, he began to lean closer and closer.

"You were so hot during sport today..." he said, the smell of cologne filling my nose. Soon his face was only millimeters away and I was feeling trapped.

Knee jerk reaction.

As he howled and doubled over in pain, I rushed behind my room door, "don't ever touch me again!"

Slamming the door, I groaned and picked up my phone.

"August...can you please send in a new agent...yes! A new one...my assignment can go rot in hell...you should have seen what happened!...you saw...you saw?...how?...oh security cameras...and you are laughing?...I cannot do anything about him...I don't care if he gets kidnapped...please...that's no fair...ok...wait...really!...THANK YOU!...bye!"

Ok...August was not going to change my assignment, BUT he was sending me another agent to help. Her name was Lucy and she was an experienced first year.

Suddenly, my room door burst open and squeals bounced off the walls.

"How do you guys keep on breaking into my room?" They should have set off the alarm by now.

"Duh! Eadlyn's dad is the owner of this school! But that doesn't matter! What was Maxon doing outside grabbing his royal jewels?" Marlee giggled and collapsed on the sofa.

"Yeah...I mean being a good sister I should probably help him, but...oh well! SPILL!" Eadlyn pulled me down onto the bed.

"He asked for it. Hopefully, this experience taught him a lesson; never trap a girl against a wall without her will." I grumbled as both of them exploded in laughter again.

"Oh my gosh! Did he actually do that?" Eadlyn shrieked, slapping the duvet. I nodded sullenly.

"Yup!"

"Would now be a bad time to tell you about our little excursion?"

I whipped my head around and narrowed my eyes, "What 'little' excursion?"

"Weeeeellllllll...Marlee and I thought that it would be a good idea if you, Maxon, Aspen, Carter, Marlee and I headed off to the beach for a week...or two..." Eadlyn shuffled her feet and twisted her hands nervously.

"YOU WHAT! GUYS! I CAN'T EVEN SPEND 5 MINUTES ALONE WITH MR. JERKHEAD!" How was I supposed to protect Maxon in the wilderness? Without technology, alarms, and wifi.

"America, please! You won't even have to talk to him! Think of it as girl time. The boys are just coming along for...boy time!" Marlee pleaded, her big, blue eyes glimmering. Damn it. They know I can't resist 'The Pout'.

"Fine! I'll go. But if Maxon tries any of his stupid ideas, I'm hiking back to the Academy," I mumbled, blocking my ears from the loud shrieks.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" They screamed, bouncing around the room.

...

"Are we there yet?" I swear one more whine and I will..."Are we there yet?"

"NO! WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" Maxon and I exploded, glaring at each other before picking up the pace.

It was Saturday morning, 6am, and we were walking towards the beach. It had been 1 week since I first arrived at the Illean Royal Academy and the girls thought it would be a great idea to celebrate. They ended up hiring a small, cozy cabin that very close to the water.

"Would you look at that," Marlee sighed, watching as the sun steadily rose above the glimmering ocean. Small, little waves lapped at the soft sand and birds squawked overhead.

I could see the cabin from a distance, gray wooden walls, swinging lights and a tiny bonfire. It was perfect.

"Ok! Sleeping arrangements," Eadlyn clapped, her duffel bag hanging from her shoulders, "Marlee, America and I are in the first room, Aspen, Maxon, and Carter are in the second. All clear?" Everybody nodded.

Once we settled down and unpacked everything, Carter suggested a morning picnic by the beach. Cutlery and containers of food were crammed into a picnic bag and the huge mat had been placed a few meters away from the water.

After breakfast, Eadlyn, Eikko, and Aspen disappeared into the cabin whilst Marlee, Carter, Maxon and I went for a swim. The water was icy cold and Marlee was squealing like there was no tomorrow.

"CALM DOWN SWEETHEART! WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE TOILET!" Eadlyn hollered. The squealing stopped and Marlee and I watched as the boys tackled one another, splashing water everywhere.

All it took was one mischevious look to communicate our little plan. The little, blond pixie and I ducked underneath the crystal clear waves and swam up behind the guys, grabbing their legs and pulling them under the water.

As we watched them splutter with shock, Marlee and I cracked up laughing, tears streaming down our faces. "Your faces...!"

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" Carter hissed, lunging at Marlee.

Woah oh! Abort mission! One soldier down! My brain screamed. Maxon was slowly walking towards me, water rippling around his chiseled chest, his eyes sparkling with amusement. There was no mild way to say this; the guy was hot. Like, really really hot.

Too late! Salt water sprayed everywhere as he tackled me, his arms wrapping around my waist. Kicking my legs, I desperately tried to break out of his steel grip.

"Got ya!" he whispered in my ear. There was no way I was going to admit defeat.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" I teased, pushing his head underwater. DAMN! He wrapped a firm arm around my legs, pulling me under again. I did NOT feel like the country's best teenage spy right now.

In the end, our little group had a piggyback war. Carter on Maxon's shoulders, and Marlee on mine.

"What's wrong Singer? Afraid that I'll smash you again?" Maxon leered.

"Not a chance pretty boy!" I sneered, flicking water onto his face. His jaw tightened and I smirked, we were so going to win.

"Game on!" As Marlee and Carter playfully swatted at each other, Maxon and I were in the midst of creating World War III. By the time the sun set _(had it really been that long?),_ Marlee and I happily trotted back to camp, teasing the sore losers.

"Aren't you going to give us any sympathy? The wave knocked BOTH of us poor guys out! I still have salt up my nose!" Maxon whined, running his fingers through tufts of unruly blond hair

"I'm sorry you're such a sore loser!" I snapped, fed up with his childish antics. In my peripheral vision, I caught Marlee and Carter watching us with amusement.

Soon, we arrived at the cabin. The door was wide open and I could hear laughs and clinking noises.

"Here are our little pioneers! How was the beach?" Aspen chuckled, behind him sat a petite girl, "hey America! Why didn't you tell us your friend Lucy was coming?"

"Ergh...I didn't know she was coming so early," I said mumbled, sitting down on a wooden chair, "Hi Lucy! Do you want me to help you unpack?"

She gave a quick nod and the both of us silently entered the 'girls room'.

"America! Why didn't you tell me you were here! I had to track you down! But before I explode...there's more news. Bad news."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and thank you to everyone who is still reading this crazy story! As a writer, it feels great to know that your readers are enjoying your story.**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection belongs to Kiera Cass.**

 **Enjoy!**

I stare out into the dark, star-speckled sky. The air is a perfect temperature, crisp and cool. It's late and the others are already asleep.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._ As I work on my yoga sequence, I begin to mull over this evening's conversation.

 _"There's an agent in the Academy. A rebel agent."_

Lucy's words echo in my head. I shift into a bridge position.

 _"You know the organization S.R? Southern Rebels?"_

Of course. The Southern Rebels are ruthless, killing machines.

 _"They're out to get Maxon."_

Why the heck would they want him? Out of all the people in the world. They want him. Why? I move into a chair twist.

 _"He may be the next king of Illea."_

Apparently, Clarkson Schreave is King Spencer Illea's cousin. Because Spencer's sister; Katherine Illea, had been married off to the king of Swendway, Clarkson was next in line.

 _"But Clarkson is too old, you see. Which means that..."_

Maxon would be the next King.

 _"And if the rebels were to eliminate him..."_

Illea would be in big trouble. Like. BIG. Trouble.

I heard a noise behind me, "Can't sleep?"

Looking behind me, I meet a pair of rich brown eyes, "Nah, you?"

"Too warm," Maxon grunts, sitting next to my yoga mat, "I didn't know you did yoga."

"Yeah well, not many people do. It's a big difference from taekwondo." I sigh, pushing myself into a crow position.

"Sure is. You were amazing out there by the way," he smiles. This is the most civil conversation we've had since I've arrived. Mind blowing.

"Why did you move here?" He asks, leaning back into the soft sand.

I copy him, "My father got a new job." Maxon doesn't ask why.

"What about you? How's school?"

"Ok...I mean, you can't exactly say that much about school."

"Sure you can! Fine. How are your grades?"

"They're ok, mostly A's or B's." That was surprising, I never pegged Maxon as smart.

Out of nowhere, Maxon sits up and asks, "Wanna play catch?"

"It's too dark."

"What. Are you too chicken?" He teases, flashing a crooked grin.

"Game on," I snap. There was no way, NO WAY, he was going to get away with calling me chicken.

"I'll be in first," Hoisting myself up, I watch Maxon make a run towards the water. Sprinting towards him, I let out a little gasp as cold water hits my bare legs.

"Can't catch me!" He laughs, flicking water at me. I push my arms forward, watching as the little wave of icy cold water hits his bare chest. HOLD ON. When did his shirt come off?

Maxon tries to run past me. Bad move. Sticking my arm out, I manage to tap his shoulder. Now it was my turn to run. I make a run towards the cabin, Maxon hot on my heels. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun.

"Woah!" I exclaim, his fingers nearly touching my waist. That was a close call. We weave in and out of palm trees, duck under hammocks and jump over driftwood. Finally, after tripping on a mound of sand, Maxon tackles me. His arms wrap around me and we land on the soft sand, our faces only inches apart.

"I win," I tease, trying to catch my breath. If he lowered his head, we would have been kissing.

"No way! I caught you!" He chuckles, his brown eyes alight with amusement.

"Yeah, but I survived the longest!" My tongue pokes out and Maxon frowns.

"Yeah well..."

"Can you get off me? You're not exactly light, you know?" He stands up, helping me get up as well.

"Fine. You won!" He grumbles. I pick up my yoga mat and we walk towards the cabin. I fail to notice a pair of curious blue eyes watching us.

...

The next morning, I wake up early; wanting to watch the sunrise. By the time I get changed, the sky is beginning to lighten.

"What were you doing with Maxon last night?" Lucy's voice snaps.

"That's none of your business," I retaliate, stepping onto the porch.

She comes out as well, sitting down on the rocking chair.

"It is. I may be a first year, but I'm an experienced one. I was sent here to help you."

"How dare you try to boss me around! You may be experienced, but you're still a first year. Do not forget your ranking. And as for help, I never needed it. I was doing just fine before you came along."

"Oh really!? And what was that I saw last night? You and Maxon getting cozy," Lucy hissed.

"The nerve of you! Remember this; with just ONE call, I can send you back to HQ. Your reputation will be stripped. No agent has ever sent back an assistant. You'll be infamous."

"As if."

 _"Watch me."_

The smell of bacon wafts out the door, alerting us that the others were awake. "We'll finish this conversation later."

Tugging my robe together, I silence Lucy with a cold glare before stalking inside.

How dare she. How dare she. How dare...

"Hey, America!" Marlee exclaims, her mouth full of eggs.

"Hiya!" I smile, walking towards her. I notice that the boys still aren't awake, "Hmmm! This smells delicious!"

Eadlyn grins, handing me a plate of food, "Thank you very much!"

Sipping my cup of coffee, I sit down at the large table, "The guys still sleeping?"

"Yes," Marlee rolls her eyes, "hey Lucy!"

Lucy ignores her, stomping into the bathroom.

"I don't like her," Eadlyn whispered, sending an icy glare towards the bathroom door.

"Hmmhmm," I hum. Amen. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, Aspen thought it would be a good idea to check out the local town. And by town, we mean the little mini huts just there," Eadlyn points the spatula over her shoulder, bits of egg falling onto the floor.

"Sounds good!" I nod, finishing the rest of breakfast.

Suddenly, a clap of thunder rumbles through the house and we rush towards the window. EW. Rain. There went my good day.

"Damn it!" Eadlyn groans, burying her head in her hands.

Marlee begins to wail, "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Guys! Chill! It's just rain."

"It's not that! Now we're stuck in the house with the boys!"

"Big deal!" I roll my eyes, _what's so bad about that?_

"You don't get it! Obviously, haven't been stuck in the same building as THESE boys! With the rain," Eadlyn mutters, banging her head against the window.

It can't be that bad... _can it?_

 **Aren't cliffhangers the best thing in the world? ;) Hope you enjoyed! Please Please please please please please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fellow readers! Thank you for the reviews and ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection belongs to the one and only Kiera Cass.**

"Uno," Marlee sighed, chucking her second last card down onto the table.

"I can't even play anymore," I said, pushing my cards away. "Should we check on the guys?"

Before any of us could reply, a large thump came from the living room.

"Eadlyn? Marlee? America? Can you help me pick up my book?" Eikko whined.

"Get it yourself!" Eadlyn shouted from the kitchen.

"I can't! I'm too cold and my butt is frozen...please? With a cherry on top?"

This is what we had to endure for the entire morning. Whines and complains. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the living room. The four boys were all huddled together in a huge pile of blankets, sweatshirts, and pillows.

"Here you go," I said, dropping the heavy book onto his stomach. It landed with an 'Oomph' and the whining started again.

"My stomach hurts! I need water! I think I'm going to die!"

Gritting my teeth, I snapped, "deal with it," before stomping up the stairs. Finally. Some silence.

"America?"

"What is it now?" I groaned, turning around. Oh. It was Lucy.

"Hey can we talk?" She whispered, twisting the ends of hair.

"Sure."

As soon as we entered the room, Lucy chucked a duffel bag at me, "There's been a break-in at the Academy. We need to get there now."

"What happened?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing that you guys came here," she replied, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "I've written a note so the others won't worry."

"Great, let's go!" We silently tip-toed down the stairs, making sure that we didn't attract attention.

"I've got a car waiting for us," Lucy informed, jerking her head towards the beach trail, "listen, I'm sorry about this morning. I was being a total bitch, can you forgive me?"

I was a bit skeptical but I decided to give her the benefit of doubt, "it's ok."

She gave me a small smile before hopping into the car. A few minutes later, we were at the Academy. Georgia was outside, pacing up and down the perfectly manicured lawn, "Thank God you're here! Follow me!"

"What happened?" I asked, handing the office lady my ID card.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Georgia sighed, "There was a break-in one hour ago. Maxon's room was ransacked, graffiti everywhere. The principal has been informed..."

"Wait, does that mean..."

"He knows about your mission. Principal Schreave has been sworn to secrecy," A knock sounded, "come in."

Principal Schreave walked in, a large shadow that was as hard as rock. It was hard to imagine him as Maxon's father. By his side stood a petite woman, tears streaking down her pretty face.

"Girls, this is Principal Schreave and his wife, Lady Amberly," Georgia stood up and shook hands with the other adults.

"Oh my! Is my dear Maxon ok?" Lady Amberly wept, dabbing her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

"I can assure you, Lady Amberly, Maxon is perfectly safe," I said, offering her my seat.

"Oh no! Please sit! It's Amberly to you," she smiled gently, patting my shoulder. Principal Clarkson ignored me.

"Can we hurry this up? I have a meeting with the Mayor of Zuni in half an hour," he snapped, checking his watch.

"Clarkson! How could you! This is your son's life on the line!" Amberly hissed, thwacking her husband's shoulder. I stifled a laugh.

"It's fine, Maxon is in good hands. I'm sending the two girls to his room to survey the damage," Georgia escorted us to the door, "bring back any evidence. After you've finished, you can leave."

Lucy and I snapped on our gloves before we entered the room. The sight was horrifying. Spray paint. Feathers. Shreds of fabric. Smashed glass. Splinters of wood and...blood.

"My god. Who on earth..." Lucy gasped, prodding a piece of wood.

"We're going to need to install a security system," I sighed, inspecting the writing on the wall. WATCH YOUR BACK. The message gave me shivers, what did it mean?

Suddenly, a bright flash distracted me. "Lucy, come look,"

A little, red button sat among the debris. It was in the shape of a red flag, I slipped it into a small plastic sleeve.

"What is it?" Lucy frowned, fingering the plastic sleeve.

"Evidence."

We left the room, shutting the door behind us.

...

"WHERE WERE YOU!" It was late at night, and apparently, we had been kidnapped.

"Didn't you read our note?" I asked, flopping onto the couch.

"NO! GOSH AMERICA! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" Eadlyn sobbed, trapping me a death lock.

"What were you thinking?" Maxon asked, his voice annoyed.

"No! What were you guys thinking!? Did you even think logically?" I snapped, breaking free of all the hugs. They all stared at me in shock.

"Did you guys seriously think Lucy and I got kidnapped? One, we are in the middle of nowhere. Two, I do martial arts for a reason. Three, did you even bother to check the room?" I was seriously pissed and tired. No one replied.

"You know what? You can come and talk to me in the morning. I'm going to bed," I sighed, walking into the bathroom.

Once I finished brushing my teeth, I changed into my pajamas and collapsed on the bed.

"By the way, Georgia said well done. Finding that button was another step closer to finding our criminal," Lucy announced, flicking off her lamp light.

"Oh. Ok. Thank you," I murmured, drifting off to sleep.

...

The next morning was awkward. It seemed as though my friends were walking on eggshells every time they were near me.

Fed up, I decided to go the beach. The only place I could rest and think.

Obviously, somebody else had the same idea.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey America, I thought I'd see you here," Maxon grinned, patting the ground next to him.

"Can you leave? I need to think."

"About what? Your stupid stunt last night?"

Oh. no. he. didn't.

"Excuse me? How dare you! You are such a jerk! It's not my fault none of you had the brains to check my room!"

"Fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he backpedaled.

"You're right. You shouldn't have," The silence between us was heavy.

After a few uncomfortable minutes, he spoke up, "Can we start again?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him, was he funny in the head?

"I'll take that as a yes. Hi, my name is Maxon Schreave and I am 19 years old. I attend the Illean Royal Academy, I love sport and I enjoy spending time with my friends."

Oh well, I may as well go along with it, "Hi, I'm America Singer. I'm 17 years old, I come from Carolina and I love music. I do taekwondo, yoga and I like my friends, when they're not making me feel like an fool."

Maxon nodded grimly, sensing my annoyed mood.

"You really don't like me do you?"

"No. I just simply don't enjoy your existence."

Actually, I did. Sometimes. When he wasn't being an ass.

"Ouch. How about we get to know each other better, let's play 20 questions!" This guy was really persistent. It was either that or he was an idiot.

"Fine. What's your family like?" I asked, doodling in the sand.

"Ummmmm, they're ok. My mom's great, she's always been there for me. My dad...says he supports me. I mean...I know he cares for me, but I don't know if it's because I'm his son or his heir. He was never a big part of my childhood, it was always my mom watching over me. She would be at every performance, school dance or presentation. It was only 'till I was 11 when my dad stepped in. He taught me about politics and leadership. He was strict and harsh. I never felt any emotion from him, it was like he was a robot. What about you?"

"Oh," I had to use my fake story, "Well, my dad is a painter. He's one of the most caring people I now. He would always bring us to the park, get us ice cream and make us laugh. My mom is a pianist, she's more fierce. I have 4 siblings-"

"FOUR!" Maxon exclaimed, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yup! There's Kenna, she's a preschool teacher, Kota; a sculptor, May; a singer and Gerard; a football coach."

"Are you the youngest?"

"Yes...well. May is my twin, so I guess we're the babies of the group," It was true, I actually did have a sister called May. In real life, she was younger than me. In real life, we haven't spoken since I was 15.

"What's it like having siblings?" Maxon asked, his eyes filled with longing and sadness, "my mom miscarried 3 times before she had me."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I could now see why Maxon was such a wild child. Ever since he was young, all he's known was rejection and loneliness.

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah well, a little sympathy never hurts."

"I must seem like a jerk to you."

"You can be, but sometimes you're actually nice." WOAH. Did I just compliment him?

"Thanks," he snorted, "you know, you're different to other girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're strong, independent, sarcastic...and you don't try to get my attention."

"I don't want to get your attention. I hate being in the spotlight, I'm more used to being under the radar," that was true. As a spy, we had to blend in with our surroundings. If we were put under the spotlight, people could become instantly suspicious.

"Exactly, that's why you're so different."

I turned my head and our eyes met. His eyes were warm and gentle, like liquid chocolate.

"America...would you like to go out with me?" he asked, tucking a strand of red hair behind my ear. I froze, a million thoughts running through my head.

"What about Celeste?" I blurted out, blushing.

"Celeste and I never really dated, we're just friends," Maxon frowned.

"But...the rumors..."

"Are just rumors."

Resting my chin on my knees, I sighed. _What was I getting myself into?_ I was a spy, once Maxon was 100% safe I would be working on a different assignment. Could I trust this guy? Sure, I was a little bit attracted to him...ok...maybe a bit more than a little. Would he break my heart? Would I break his?

"I don't know..." I mumbled, watching as the waves crashed onto the shore.

"It's ok..." Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could still hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

"Ok..." I sighed. I mentally cursed, what was I doing? He'll probably forget about me anyways.

Maxon's face was radiant, "Really?"

"Yes. Really," I gave him small smile, he looked so happy...it made me happy. I was so confused, I've never felt this way before.

"We can go out when we get back to school," he suggested, looking at me for confirmation.

"Sounds good," I smiled, surprised at his enthusiasm.

The rest of the day was all smiles, Maxon and I walked back to cabin grinning like idiots.

By the time dinner finished, Marlee and Eadlyn dragged me to the room.

"What's up?" Marlee asked, slamming her book down on the table.

"Oh...nothing," I said, feigning innocence.

"Nothing my ass, spill."

"Well, I woke, ate breakfast..."

"AMERICA! Seriously," Eadlyn snapped. I swear steam shot out of her ears.

"Your brother asked me out," I blocked my ears quickly, protecting them from the deafening shrieks.

"REALLY! OH MY GOSH!"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "yes way."

"Gosh, he must like you a lot! He's never really asked someone out before," Eadlyn mused.

"I don't think so...he probably thinks we're just friends spending some time with each other."

"America. Are you blind? Have you seen the way the guy looks at you?" Marlee cocked her eyebrow at me.

"He looks at me like a friend. Nothing more."

"America..."

"No more. It's late and I'm really tired. Goodnight," the girls huffed and walked over to their beds.

"Goodnight."

The light went off and I rolled over so that I was facing the window. Moonlight streamed through the thin curtains and a cool breeze entered the room. I began to doze off, the waves and wind offering a calming lullaby.

 **IMPORTANT! Hey guys! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I just wanted to let you know that from now on I might not update as often. The reason is because my homework load is getting bigger and bigger. But...to make up for the slower updates, I will be posting larger chapters. I will not abandon this story. Anyways, please leave a review! Bye! See you next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to my gorgeous readers,**

 **Apologies for the late update but I (unfortunately) live the life of a very busy bee!**

 **Anyways, ignore me and enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection belongs to Kiera Cass**

"I'm going to miss this place," I sighed, zipping up my suitcase. Eadlyn rolled her eyes.

"America, we're coming back next year, don't worry."

If only it was that simple. I would probably be in Honduragua or Panama, saving the mayor's daughter.

"I know..."

"GUYS! HURRY UP! THE LIMO'S WAITING!"

Eadlyn and I exited the room, shutting the door behind us. "So America, whatcha doing tomorrow night?" she asked, playfully bumping my arm with her elbow.

"Meh...I might go to the pool or the-"

"Don't tell me you forgot!?" She gasped, grabbing my arm in a firm grip.

"Forgot what? Oh...that's right!"

"Oh thank God! I thought you forgot!" She sighed, dramatically.

"We have an art assignment, have you finished yours? I'm a bit confused over question 13-"

"AMERICA! NOT THAT YOU DUMBNUT!"

I was absolutely confused, what was this woman going on about? I scratched my neck and shrugged.

"Remember? Obviously not...you have a date with my brother!"

Ohhhhhhhh...wait. Oh, crap. I did a mental face palm.

"I completely forgot!"

"Well duh! Did he say where he was taking you?"

I shook my head, "It really does not matter!"

Eadlyn started to protest and I cut her off, "can we not do this now?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. I smiled gratefully, "thanks."

"There you are! Come on! We're leaving in a minute," Marlee bounced over to us, her pink handbag swinging dangerously. She dragged us over to the black limo and tossed our bags into the back.

"Really guys? Couldn't you have chosen something less...ostentatious?"

"This is fine," Aspen sighed, I noticed how close he and Lucy were sitting.

Carter signaled for the driver to start going. I rested my head against the window and watched as the beach whizzed by.

"Hey America, doing anything fancy tomorrow night?" Eikko's voice broke through the silence. Every head turned towards me and I frowned.

"Shut it," I snapped, watching a red tinge stained Maxon's cheek. Everybody erupted in laughter and I sighed. This was going to be one long car ride.

...

The next day, classes seemed to be going by in a flash. I kept an eye out for any suspicious activity. Scanning the gymnasium, I noticed that Damon Port seemed a bit flustered.

Every time the teacher questioned him, he would start stammering and look around. As soon as the bell rang, he shot off like a bullet.

Weird.

Once I finished shoving everything into my duffel bag, I whipped out my phone and called Georgia.

"Hello? This Georgia Whitaker speaking."

"Hey, this is America."

"America, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have access to the school's security camera?"

"I have access to everything."

"Could you locate Damon Port?"

I heard a few clicking noises and the phone rustling as she adjusted it.

"Ok...Damon Port...where is he...Ah!...he's in the North Tower."

"Thank you so much."

"It's ok sweetie, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, could you stay on the line and inform me if he moves?"

"Sure thing honey bun."

"Cool beans, I'm just going to pause the call for a minute to find the quickest tunnel to the Tower."

"No need, there should be a painting of some hideous flowers next to you."

After a couple more instructions were thrown through the line, I ended up in the North Tower. The North Tower was freeeeeeeaaaaaaaaky.

Crumbling bricks, twisted vines, graffiti...

What on earth was a guy like Damon Port doing here?

"Georgia? Can you do a background check on Damon?" I asked, lightly tracing my finger on a dusty tapestry.

"Hmmmm...bingo! Damon Schreave is the son of late Justin Port-"

"Late as in dead?"

"You bet, ok...dating Grace Lowell...mother; Bethany Port...I don't really...wait a minute..."

"What is it?"

"It seems like our little friend has a history of theft, bullying, and assault," Georgia tutted.

"Okay, I'm going to label him as a suspect. I'll check his room tomorrow," I noted, "speaking of rooms, we need to install security in Maxon's room."

"Done, I'll talk to later honey; I've got the President of Paloma at the door."

"Alright, bye."

Hanging up, I surveyed the premises once more before heading back to my room.

"OMG! America! Where. Have. You. Been?" Marlee shrieked, grabbing my shoulders.

"Ummm...I was somewhere..."

"That's not important! We've got to get you ready for your date!"

I checked my phone and grimaced. Had it really been that long?

"Ha. Ha. Whoops! I forgot to check the time," I shrugged.

"Who cares! Let's start," Eadlyn snapped, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

The two of them shoved me into their room and pushed me down onto a plush chair.

"What's going on? I don't need to get ready, I just need to pop into some jeans and a jacket!" I quirked an eyebrow at the mountain of makeup in front of me, "honestly, you guys could rebuild the Great Wall of China with the amount of products you have."

"Very funny America. I-we spoke to Maxon after class about where he was taking you and-"

"Can you tell me?"

"No. Anyways," I pouted and they smirked, "He is definitely not taking you to a dog park, no way on Earth. But...he is taking you somewhere fancy-"

"Damn it!" I cursed, it better not be somewhere super expensive.

"Somewhere amazing, which means that you have to wear a dress."

"I don't have a dress."

"You do now." A huge, heavy bag was thrown onto my lap and I winced at the thought of having to wear a DRESS. I mean, I liked dresses...but they were too uncomfortable to fight in and a pain to hide weapons in.

Marlee hustled into the shower and ordered me to get changed. Unzipping the bag, I gasped at the beautiful outfit. It was a slim, midnight blue dress with a trail of diamonds starting at the shoulder strap and reaching down to the waist.

"It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"Let's just say, I have connections," Eadlyn grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. After I slipped into the silky garment, Marlee and Eadlyn began to work on my hair, nails, and accessories.

They curled my fiery red hair and twisted it into a loose bun. My nails were buffed and polished, my neck adorned with jewels and my facial features enhanced with small amounts of makeup. The end result made me feel like a totally different person.

"Thank you guys!" I squealed. Yes. SQUEALED. We were all smiling like mad fools and squealing like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as they started to pack up the mess, I slipped into the toilet and snuck a few weapons under my leg strap. Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I exited the toilet and helped my friends with the clean up.

Five minutes later, a knock sounded on the door and we sucked in our breaths. Show time.

 **Ooh la la! America's wearing a dress. So, I've been thinking (yes, I do think) that we should have a fun little competition. Okay, whoever writes the longest, funniest and most creative review about Maxon and America's relationship will get an entire 3000 word update dedicated to them. Let the games begin! May the odds be ever in you favor.**

 **PS. Please put your name or pen-name.**

 **Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! This chapter is extremely late and I apologize. It's super difficult to write a 3000 word chapter with writers block! Thank you to all the reviews and this chapter is for...drum roll please...Odelia. Your review helped me realize that there were some things in this story that didn't make sense. I hope this chapter clears it up a little. Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection belongs to Kiera Cass.**

Maxon POV ( **before the date** )

"I should be dead by now," I sighed, sitting down on the plush sofa. We were going to leave the beach tomorrow and the cabin was a mess. The cleaners were going to get a huge tip.

Eadlyn raised a perfect eyebrow and gave me a look that said don't-talk-to-me.

"What?"

"I asked America out and I'm assuming she told you," I watched as my sister pulled a broad brush through her silky brown hair. Eady could have been a model...if my father didn't kill her before she entered the catwalk. She was very much like a cactus pear; prickly on the outside, but sweet on the inside. She had spent her entire life growing up in a harsh environment. Our father never paid attention to her and our mother was always away, hosting charity dinners and modeling.

"You're right, you should be."

I winced, "Why are you letting me go out with her then?"

"Because! I was watching you and her on the beach. You guys were so cute and oblivious to everything around you! You've changed. Ever since dad started breathing down your neck, you went from nice to unbelievably rude. You never participated in family events and you would have a new girlfriend every week. But ever since she came...it's like you turned over a new leaf. And I admit...I did not want you to get anywhere near her, but she challenges you. She doesn't put up with your bullshit and flirting."

"Well, maybe you would be a jerk if you had someone on your back 24/7. Have you ever thought about how I felt? Just because dad never paid attention to you, doesn't mean that I was basking in the glory. I had to cope with the stress! Whilst you were designing dresses, I was locked in his study, filling out sheets of paper-"

"Hey!" she stabbed her eyeliner in my chest, the sharp tip smashing against my black shirt, "so what? Because Maxon was so stressed, Mr. 'I'm too busy' decided to use girls as an outlet? I'm sorry that Mr. Busy decided to choose girls over family!"

Eadlyn was mad, you could see it in her eyes. Once, when she was 16, she managed to puncture a pillow with her shoe heel. I definitely did not want a heel sticking out of my chest...or that eyeliner pencil.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" I put my arms up in surrender. I had been saying that word a lot lately.

"This is why I like America, she's feisty, unrelenting, independent and mature. Unlike that fake boob, Chelsie."

"Uh, it's Celeste," I hid my grin, Celeste could be overwhelming.

"Are you finished? I still have to choose my outfit."

"Not yet. Does she like me?"

"Who? Celeste? Of course she does! She's practically hanging off you like an extra limb!" Eadlyn wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No! I mean America."

"I don't know! Why? Do you like her?" It seems as if Eadlyn's urge to find an outfit had disappeared.

"Sort of?" I scratched my neck. _I liked her a lot._

"You're heads over heels! I knew it!"

"Can you shut up! Don't tell her I said that!"

"You better not just like her because of her looks! I swear-"

"No! I like her because she's intelligent and headstrong. She does challenge me and I enjoy that. I don't know! I've never felt this way before! Stop smiling!" Good grief! Were my cheeks ever going to return to their normal color? "Her being beautiful is just a bonus."

"I never thought I would see the day! Maxon has a crush! A real one!" Eadlyn cackled.

"Ha ha, very funny."

I exited the room, completely mortified. Heaven help me if she told America.

 **AMERICA POV**

"You didn't!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and watched as Maxon paid the limo driver. Fairy lights twinkled overhead and I could hear the soft burbling of a nearby water fountain.

"Maxon, first the limo and now...this place! I am not going to be able to afford this, and you are not paying for me."

"We don't have to pay a cent, courtesy of the manager, my Aunt Anne," Servers walked up to us, plates of hors d'oeuvres in their hands. I glanced warily at the little treats on the silver dish, _this was too good to be true._ The venue was gorgeous, candles flickered on the tables and purple wisterias hung from the overhead wooden beams. The restaurant overlooked a vineyard and it felt very intimate and cozy.

"This place is amazing!" I smiled, nudging Maxon on the arm. His brown eyes twinkled with delight.

"You look amazing, darling."

"Don't be such a sap!" I teased, "and don't call me darling."

"Will do darling!" he chuckled as a server came up to us.

"Good evening, my name is Mary and I'll be your server for tonight," Mary beamed, her round little face glowing as she observed our linked arms. Then she gasped.

"Oh my sugar-honey-ice-tea! Is it really Maxon Schreave? You've grown poppet!"

Maxon blushed and he turned to me, "this is Mary, my old babysitter."

"Nice to meet you a miss," I grinned, sticking out my hand. Mary grasped it in her plump fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya sugar. Come on now, better get you seated before you Anne goes after me head!"

...

"I had fun tonight," I whispered, my throat sore from all the laughing.

"Me too," Maxon said with a crooked grin. I think I melted a little inside. Focus America! You're here to protect this guy, not date him!

My mind went back to tonight's dinner. The food was delicious; especially the strawberry tarts, the service was great and Maxon...well...he was amazing. I have never met anybody that I could feel comfortable with...until tonight. He had a completely different personality from the guy at school. This guy was intelligent, witty, funny and sweet. I only hoped that this personality would stick around for a while longer. The car rumbled to a stop and pulled up outside the Academy.

"Would you...I...mean...ah...wait...wouldyouliketogooutonanotherdate?" He asked.

I shut my eyes and tried to ignore the voices in my head, "let me think about it ok?"

I really liked him...but our relationship could lead to serious trouble. I'm a spy, not a normal teenage girl. If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself...but I couldn't let him go.

"Sure," he replied, getting out of the front seat and opening the door for me. This guy is literally Prince Charming's twin.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, ok?"

"Yeah, see you," I smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek before running inside. _I did not just do that!_ Groaning, I unlocked my room door.

"GOT YOU!" A voice screeched, startling me.

"Oh my gosh! Marlee! Don't do that!" I hissed. Eadlyn appeared behind her, waving a torch recklessly, pulling stupid faces.

The both of them pulled me into their room, which was decorated with fairy lights.

"How was the date?" Eadlyn asked, bouncing on her bed.

"Ummm...I've got a test tomorrow, can I go to bed?"

"Americaaaaaaaaaaa! You can't just come into our room without having any gossip!" Marlee whined.

I cocked an eyebrow, "If I remember correctly, I was the one being ambushed and dragged into this room...unwillingly."

"Pssshhhht! Same thing!"

"Fine! It was fantastic," I sighed, taking off my heels. Remind me to never wear shoes that made me 10 cm taller.

"I KNEW IT!" Eadlyn yelled, throwing pillows in the air.

"Well did you think it was going to be bad? The woman's glowing like a light bulb that's about to explode!" Marlee quipped.

"Well now that you've got your information, can I go to bed? It's like midnight."

They nodded, dreamy smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and dragged my heavy feet back to my room.

"Hmmph!" I groaned, collapsing on my soft bed. Nighttime; the period of time when a person can escape the adventures of life. Bliss.

...

"Thank you, sir!" I yelled, leaving the classroom.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A nasally voice snapped. I turned around and met a pair of cold, black eyes. So this was the infamous Celeste Newsome.

"You must be the newbie," she sneered, her top lip curling in disgust.

I nodded, her strong perfume filling my nose. I. Could. Not. Breathe.

"Let's just make one thing clear...no, make that two things. First of all, stay clear of my boyfriend, second, don't even look, touch or speak to me."

"Don't worry, I don't think that there's a person on Earth that would find pleasure in talking to you," I gasped, in desperate need of fresh air.

"Well aren't you a little smart ass? And who do you think you are, throwing yourself all over my boyfriend?"

"I guess I would be a replacement," I narrowed my eyes at her.

Celeste threw her head back and let out a shrill, deafening laugh, "aren't you the cutest! No one can replace me."

"Then I guess I would be an upgrade."

Anger clouded her eyes and her lips tightened. Raising her hand, she grabbed my hair, dragging me into an empty classroom.

"Bitch please, I'm going to say this one last time. Stay. Clear. Of. My. Boyfriend." By now, her fake nails were digging into my scalp and I was downright pissed.

"I don't care who the hell you are but no one touches me like that!" I hissed, punching her nose (as softly as I could without creating any major damages).

"Argh!" she garbled, a little stream of blood flowing down from her nose. I felt a sting as her nails scraped my cheek.

"You'll pay for that!" she screamed, lunging towards me a second time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to buy another one," I said, exiting the classroom.

I was going to get in so much trouble, but it was so worth it.

...

"Ms. Newsome wants to press charges, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"She attacked me first," I exclaimed. This was ridiculous; her nose only had a little bruise.

"That may be, but she has evidence of your attack," Georgia frowned, clearly disappointed at my behavior.

"That's physical evidence! I will be mentally scarred for the rest of my life!"

Georgia mumbled something under her breath and buried her head in her hands, "Look, I'm 99% sure I can change Ms. Newton's mind, but this better not happen again. Got it?"

I nodded my head, "don't worry, I wouldn't dream of going anywhere near that girl."

Georgia dismissed me and I left the room.

"Hey! There you are!"

"Hi Lucy," I grinned, I had not seen her for a while, "what's up?"

She blushed, "I'm going on a date with Aspen."

Damn. I was not expecting that. "I thought you were against-"

"dating our assignments. I know! But he's just so amazing!" she gushed.

"He's a nice guy, but I've got my heart set on another guy."

Lucy smiled and pulled her school book closer to her chest, "I don't think August would be too happy about us dating our assignments. I mean, we're on a mission and he might think that we're losing focus."

"The way I see it, our relationship with them would make us want to protect them more," I felt my pocket buzz.

"Hold on," I held up a finger to silence Lucy, "Hey Georgia."

"America, do you know who Daphne Sauveterre is?"

"I think she's in my mathematics course, why?"

"I need you to observe her movements please, she's in the science labs," Georgia said, her voice urgent.

"Sure thing, I've got Lucy with me." Lucy shot me a confused look.

 _What's going on?_ She mouthed.

"Good. Please hurry!"

"Georgia! What's going-" She hung up on me.

"We need to find Daphne Sauveterre," I said, breaking into a light jog. Lucy followed my actions.

"What's going on?" She hissed as we turned a corner. I could see the science labs at the end of the hallway.

"I don't know, she hung up on me," I frowned, Georgia wasn't the type of person that would hang up on people.

"America! It's here," she exclaimed, opening the door to lab 1, "she must be in lab 2."

A gust of cold air hit me and I shivered. Pressing a finger to my lip, I motioned for Lucy to stay extremely quiet.

The both of us entered the chemical room, the small area that attached the two science labs. Pushing my ear to the door, I heard muffled voices.

"Lucy, can you access the school's security camera feed?" I whispered. She whipped out her SINGER phone and clicked a few buttons.

"Here," I looked closely at her phone screen. Bingo.

"That's Damon Port and Daphne Sauveterre," I informed her. What were those two up too? Clicking the little gem on my earring, I leaned my head against the door. This little earring was similar to the hearing device I used at the sport tryouts, just an upgraded version.

"Do you have the formula?" I heard Damon's voice.

"I'm making it," that must be Daphne's voice.

"Well can you hurry up!" Damon snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do. Lunch is in an hour anyways!"

"Ok, do you remember the plan?" _What was going_ _on_? I clicked my other earring, it started recording their conversation.

"Of course! I'll give you this formula and you'll sneak it into Maxon's drink." Oh. My. Gosh. I turned to Lucy, her eyes were full of shock.

The both of us left the room quietly, before bolting to Georgia's office.

"Georgia! Maxon's in trouble!" I gasped, catching my breath. Without saying anything, she grabbed my earring and Lucy's phone.

"I knew it...should've known earlier..." she mumbled. Lucy and I looked at her, completely confused.

"You knew about this?" Lucy asked.

"Not about this particular event, but I've been tracking Daphne for a while now," she murmured, plugging my earring and Lucy's phone into her laptop.

"What's happening? Why were you tracking Daphne?" I asked, watching as she listened to the conversation. Her face went ashen and she groaned.

"Girls, I don't have much information about Daphne or Damon. All I know is that they are dangerous, you need to follow Maxon around as soon as the lunch bell rings. Go." she ordered, placing my earring in a mini zip lock bag. "I'm going to mail this to August, here is another earring for the time being."

I took the earring from Georgia and attached it to my ear. The lunch bell rang.

Lucy and I sprinted to the lunch room, searching for Maxon's sandy blond hair.

"There!" Lucy cried, pointing the lunch line. I weaved through the sea of bodies and watched as Maxon paid for his pasta. No juice.

"Hey, Maxon!" I said. His head shot up and a smile grew across his face.

"Hi America," he gave a cute little wave and led us to our group's table.

I sat down next to Lucy and she gave me a puzzled look.

"Where's the juice?" she whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"Maybe they chickened out?" I suggested.

"Free juice! Donations appreciated!" A voice called out from behind me. Shoot. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Damon Port's beady eyes.

"Would the lovely lady like a free apple juice?" his smelly breath washed across my face and I gagged.

"I'll take one!" Maxon said, reaching out to grab an orange juice.

"No! Here, have our new pineapple and peach drink. It's much better," Damon snapped, pushing a yellow juice in Maxons drink.

"I'll take one too," I added, grabbing the same drink from the platter, "Oh no!" I purposely dropped my English textbook on the floor. Maxon, being the perfect gentlemen, picked it up for me. As he bent down, I quickly swapped my drink with his. Damon's eyes bugged out and he sent a deathly look.

I mirrored his look, mine being way more deadly, and he closed his mouth.

"Hmm, this is delicious," Maxon smiled, oblivious to the previous events.

"I know right," Damon said in an overly cheery voice, "why America, how's your drink?" He gave me a little smirk.

I slowly unscrewed the juice cap and placed it on the table, "well, I haven't tried it yet but it sure looks delicious!" I replied in a bubbly, cartoon-like voice, waving my hands around. My left hand slapped the middle of the bottle and it's contents flew all over Damon and Daphne.

The both of them shrieked and ran towards the toilets.

"Sorry about that! My arm had a little spasm!" I called out after them. Lucy was shaking with laughter, along with the rest of the group.

"I never liked those two," Eikko boomed, clutching his sides.

"Nor do I," I beamed, dusting my hands. No one messes with a SINGER agent.

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm still alive! I have been extremely sick for the past few weeks so I hope that some of my lovely readers are still hanging on. As always, I'm loving the reviews and begging for more! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: the selection belongs to Kiera Cass.**

2 months have passed. Maxon is still in danger. I am officially the worst spy ever.

Was I getting distracted? Were my new friends distracting me? I mean, I've already been on dozens of missions, why was this particular mission taking me so long? Ugghh! I rolled off my bed and came face to face with the soft carpet. I remember how Georgia told me she had the exact same one at her house and...Georgia! She's the only one who can help me!

Jumping up, I power walked my way to Georgia's office, "Georgia! I have a dilemma!"

"Ok...thank you very much...I'll call you later," she placed the phone back on her desk and started to fill in some paperwork, "this better be important, you just interrupted my conversation with the headmaster of an elite New Asian school."

"Depends on your point of view, in my case, it's red alert. Why is my mission taking so long? I've never worked on an assignment for more than around 2 months!" I twisted my red hair impatiently and watched as Georgia leaned back in her chair.

"Maybe it's because this time you actually have friends, America. August was informing on the amount of friendships you've had so far, honestly, it's unbelievable." She took a sip of her tea and watched me over the rim of her cup.

"I have so had friends!" I have...sort of.

"Please enlighten me."

"...I have friends...their names are Oscar and Gerome!" I think?

"Oliver and Jeremy. Their names are Oliver and Jeremy; they are the janitors that mop the floors of SINGER HQ. I'm sure you will make brilliant friends with Derek; he's the school's janitor. You can locate him on level 4 of building G."

"Very funny," I said, narrowing my eyes at her. If only she knew...

"I'm not joking! But seriously, August and I wanted this mission to be yours. We didn't let any other agent have it because it was perfect for you. We knew it would take a while, but even though it was a risk, it was so worth it. You have changed so much America! Friends are brilliant things! They are no accident and the unexpected ones are the best."

I mulled over the thought. This whole mission was intended for me; it wasn't one of those stray missions that were randomly handed out to agents. It was for me to meet new people! Something I never thought would happen.

"But, Maxon and I like each other! We've already been on 4 dates! What's going to happen when I catch the bad guy? I just disappear? Because that's not going to happen! I really like Maxon!" Georgia looked worried.

"August and I...did not think that far. We just thought you two would be like...besties!"

I scoffed, "because our relationship right now is similar to a 'lets-wear-best-friend-necklaces-and-dance-under-the-rainbow!' What. Am I going to have to fake my own death to wrap up this mission?" I laughed without humor at the very idea. They would be beyond crushed. Our group was like peanut and butter and jelly. Close knit. Unbreakable. _Frickin' titanium._

"Actually..." Georgia trailed off, grimacing at the thought of my answer.

"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously kidding me? No. No!" I stormed out of her office. Unbelievable.

"America!" I heard her voice behind me.

I thundered down the hallway like a woman possessed. Was August crazy? What, he wanted me to make friends then break off just like that? Running back to my room, I quickly tossed on some leggings and a shirt, before heading outside to jog. There was a bushland type area behind the Academy, similar to the one at HQ. It had a trail which led me through the most beautiful plants and fauna.

Pushing myself harder, I tore through the first quarter of the trail. Sticks and leaves crunched under my feet as I tried to calm my busy mind.

Halfway through the trail, I slowed down, breathing in the fresh, clean air. This was my home. Not the HQ where everything smelt like Oliver and Jeremy's cleaning sprays.

I was nearing the end of the trail, the Academy tower's peaking out from behind the trees. I wasn't going back anytime soon. Lying down on a big, flat rock, I watched as the clouds slowly crawled across the sky. Huge, fluffy balls that resembled white swans gliding across the blue water.

I remembered my first time taking a jog, it was with my father. I was only 5; a year before I started training.

 _"Daddy look at me! I'm faster than you!" I cried, my red plaits bobbing in the air. My father slowly ran behind, pretending to be out of breath. His eyes were twinkling and his smile could have brightened up the whole world._

 _"Yes, you are Kitten! Let's see if I can beat you to that tree over there!" he teased._

 _"Which tree Daddy?" I asked, gazing up at him with innocent blue eyes._

 _"That tree," he said, taking his eyes off me, "the tree with the pink flowers and..."_

 _I was already there, "I WIN!" I cheered. He threw his head back and laughed._

 _"You're going to be a sneaky thief when you're older I tell you!" he chuckled, pinching my flushed cheeks. I just smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek._

 _"Wait till I tell Mommy! She's going to give me ice cream and you're gonna be stuck with all the peas!" I squealed as he picked me up, placing me on his shoulders._

 _"Not if the tickle monster gets you first!" I don't think I laughed so hard in my life. Little did I know, it was one of the last times I would have laughed in the next 12 years._

"I've found her!" A panicked voice snapped me out my dream. I jumped up, hands on my pocket knife. Multiple arms were thrown across my neck and I tried to fight them off.

"Get off me! HELP!" I screeched, my hand on the handle of my weapon.

"Calm down! It's me! Us. Aspen, Lucy, Marlee and Eadlyn!" Aspen's emerald eyes fell into my vision and I sighed in relief.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AMERICA! WE WERE DYING OF WORRY! HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR FOUR HOURS BAE!" Marlee yelled, checking me over for any injuries.

Woah. Had it really been that long?

"I'm sorry! It's been a really bad day, I got called into Geor-Vice Principal Whitakers office for a family emergency. I didn't keep watch on the time!"

Their livid expressions softened into pity and I turned away, I couldn't handle pity. Not right now. Not after knowing what I was going to do.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eadlyn asked in a gentle voice.

"No. It's not important," Lucy gave me a curious look but I brushed it off.

"If you say so," my friends gave each other looks before shrugging their shoulders.

After receiving a lecture from Georgia about how safety was important, I trudged back to my dorm. As soon as I shut the door, firm arms grabbed me by the waist and locked me in an iron grip. The intruder's hands covered my mouth as I thrashed around. Can people stop grabbing me!

"Ames, calm down! It's me, Max!" He hissed, flicking on the light. I shoved him off me and jumped away.

"Are you kidding me! Don't do that!" I hissed, checking to see if the weapons were hidden. Locked. Phew.

"Don't yell at me! What were you thinking, I was going out of my mind! My father had me locked in his office, demanding that I write a report for the Minister of Bonita when suddenly, I get a text from Aspen saying that you have disappeared! How do you think I felt? I was going insane, America!" His brown eyes were scorching and his blond hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down. Arms wrapped around me again, more gentle this time.

"What happened, darling?" he sighed, burying his nose in my hair.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, nestling myself into his chest. Forget about the woods, this man smelt like heaven!

"Ok, but when you're ready, I'm always here."

I looked up and realized how close our lips were. Our eyes met and a silent conversation passed, his brown eyes held a question, my blue eyes held an answer. Slowly, he lowered his head and placed a kiss as light as a feather on my lips. Warmth filled my heart as he raised his head, his eyes sparkling with joy and his face radiating happiness. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. To bottle it all up and lock it in a secure place so I could come back to it. Over and over again. Then it clicked, the world stopped spinning and I held in a gasp. I loved Maxon.

 **FINALLY! I hope I didn't make their relationship too fast! But anyways. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see you soon! Favorite, follow, review or shoot me a PM! Those things make my heart glow! BYEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! I hope that there are still some readers out there! I'm so sorry for being late but the past few weeks have been complete chaos. As always, lovely reviews, I just thought you guys would be a bit more excited over the fact that they kissed! But I will be doing America's backstory in the outtakes. For those who wanted it. Thanks' for reading and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The selection belongs to Kiera Cass.**

 _"Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back_

 _Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

 _There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at_

 _Just please don't say you love me_

 _'Cause I might not say it back" - Gabrielle Aplin_

Time stood still as we continued to stand there. Just the two of us. In our own little bubble.

"I love you America," Maxon whispered. I held back a sob as thoughts whirled in my head.

This was so wrong.

But it felt so right.

He loves me.

I love him.

Easy.

Not.

Please don't say that.

Say that again.

"I-"

"Maxon! There you are! Finally! I've been looking everywhere. Get your hands off that girl and move it, you've got some letters to write. I'm warning you, you better stop slacking off or I'll have that girl suspended," Principal Schreave burst into the room, his face as red a fire truck. I felt Maxon's body stiffen and I sighed.

"Father, I'm busy," Maxon hissed through gritted teeth, his father simply smirked at his son's discomfort and snapped his fingers.

"No, you're not, that girl isn't worth any time. Now move. Or I will have her suspended."

Maxon sighed and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, "I'm so sorry, I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast, ok?" I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't apologize, I'll see you soon," Maxon smiled and left the room. I didn't know whether to be grateful to Principal Schreave or annoyed.

I flopped down on the bed and screamed into my pillow. _Why can't I just be normal?_

* * *

"Thank God they are serving pasta today! For a second I thought today was meatloaf day and I was like, "Oh no! I didn't pack any lunch..." whilst Marlee rambled off about her distaste of the canteen's food, I was deep in thought.

"America...America? America!" A pair of hands waving in front of my face broke my train of thought, "Jeez Ames, what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" Marlee gave me a 'duh!' look and I smiled sheepishly.

"You know! Since when did you go off to La-la land?"

"Never been there. Anyways, continue."

As soon as we reached the lunch table, I sighed in relief. My ears were ringing and I felt genuine pity for Carter, he had the short end of the stick, having to listen to Marlee 24/7.

"Hey Darling," I shot Maxon and evil eye and he grinned. Smug bastard. "How was English?"

"As boring as ever..." I stopped talking, somebody was watching us. As subtly as I could, I turned my head slightly to right. A pair of cold, obsidian eyes met my gaze and I frowned.

"Hey, Max, who is that?" I whispered. Maxon frowned and followed the direction my eyes were looking in.

"That's Aiden Hale, he hates me," Maxon shrugged and continued to eat his lunch. My curiosity piqued and I continued to ask questions.

"Why?"

"I don't know! Maybe because I landed the role of sports captain instead of him. We've always been rivals."

I nodded and took a bite of my apple. This information just changed the entire game. Taking out my phone, I sent Georgia a quick text.

 _ **Look up Aiden Hale.**_

She replied instantly. _**Ok.**_

During the second half of lunch, my phone pinged and I jumped in shock.

 _ **Aiden Hale. Only Child. Single mother. Mother: Kylie Jordonaro. Father: Unknown. 19 years old. Charged with shoplifting, threat, and assault.**_

 _ **Georgia, change my next class and put me in the same class as him. Thanks.**_

 _ **On it. Your next class is History, Mr. Smith, room 451.**_

The bell rang and I jumped up, bolting to 451. My friends gave me weird looks but let's face it...I'm pretty damn weird. Aiden arrived before me. Fantastic.

Plopping my butt down next to him, I watched as he shuffled a little further away from me.

"Hi my name is America Singer," I said cheerfully, sticking my hand. He gave a disgusted snort and looked away. "Usually, when people stick out their hand, you're supposed to shake it."

Aiden rolled his eyes and gripped my hand tightly, "Aiden Hale, nice to meet you." He had a firm grip that's for sure. When I pulled my hand away, I could see the sure beginning of a bruise starting to form.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at striking small talk, Aiden got up, slammed his books on the table, and left. How rude!

The teacher stopped talking and watched as Aiden left the room.

"Mr. Hale! I don't remember saying class dismissed! Mr. Hale..."

"Don't worry Mr. Smith, I'll go after him," I quickly shoved my books into my bag and exited the room, just catching the sight of Aiden's red shirt disappearing around the corner.

"Hey! Aiden! Wait up!" This was giving the creeps. I placed a camera/ bobby pin in my hair and clicked record, this should film my every movement. The janitors closet was the only room at the end of the hallway. _What was going on?_ Making sure my pocket knife was strapped to my thigh, I silently entered the room. Big mistake.

"Hello? Aiden? Is anybody-" Rough hands wrapped around my neck and I pushed up against a cold wall.

"America is it? Hi, I'm Aiden Hale. Maxon's probably told you a lot about me," Spots clouded my vision and I could barely breath, "I know exactly who you are, _Agent America_. I know why you were sent here. Let me tell you this, I want you gone by next week. I'd hate if anything...bad happened to Maxon. Maybe an accidental slip of poison in his food...or a stray arrow in archery. Get out of this school, or something WILL happen to dear Maxon. Got it?" He let go of me and I gasped for air. Sweet sweet air.

"I'll take this," snatching the bobby pin from my hair, he snapped in half, "can't leave any evidence." Then he was gone.

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter was so short, I will be posting very soon. Let's see if we can get up to 10 reviews, you can review twice. Once we get up to 10 reviews, a new chapter should come along fairly quickly. Please review! See you next update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Thank you all for the 10 lovely reviews! I just want to warn you all that a drama storm is approaching, tears, blood and adventures all thrown in. Keep your umbrella with you at all times! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The Selection belongs to Kiera Cass.**

 _"Everything you're running away from is inside your head"_

I pounded on the door. Damn it! It was locked. My phone was in my room and I doubted there would any wifi in this small closet.

"Help! Someone!" My hand felt bruised and I knew there would be marks on my neck. Pressing my head to the door, I listened for any noises. Nothing.

The room was dark and I fumbled around for a light switch. My fingers brushed against a small button and a dim light appeared. Mops. Buckets and an empty sink. Sinking to the floor, I took in deep, slow breaths. Looking up, I let out a cheer. YES! An air vent! Thank God!

I quickly stood up and balanced myself on the bottom of an empty bucket. Using my pocket knife as a screwdriver, I separated the grate from the ceiling and hoisted myself up. I knew that there was only one way and that it led to the change room. Hopefully, it would be the girl's change room.

Crawling through the narrow vent, I replayed the past events.

 _"I know exactly who you are."_

 _"I want you gone by next week."_

 _"I'd hate if anything bad happened to Maxon."_

This was bad _. Really bad._

I could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel and I let out a relieved sigh. A couple of minutes later, I exited the change rooms; leaving a mob of shocked, screeching girls behind. At least it wasn't the guys.

As I walked into my room, I noticed a blood red letter lying on my bedsheets. No. Way. Quickly ripping the top off, I read the note with trembling hands.

 _Not a word to any of your precious friends. Unless you want them gone._

I sat down on the bed and sobbed quietly. Why? Why is Aiden doing this? Tucking the letter under my vanity, I dried my tears and walked outside. Calm face America. Maxon will be safe, and all will end well. Heart broken...but safe.

I was going to have to leave.

* * *

"Hey, America! Wait up!" I heard Maxon's voice behind me. Smiling, I noticed how carefree he looked.

"Hey," I said. Maxon gave me a quick kiss and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a nearby balcony.

"See those clouds? It's about to rain! Come on!" Pulling me outside, I felt how humid the air was and I could smell the metallic scent of rain. "Do you want to dance?"

I giggled as a fat drop of rain landed on my nose, "Very much, kind sir."

Maxon chuckled and pulled me to his chest. The rain was pouring now, soaking our school uniform. The both of us laughed and for a moment, I forgot about everything around us.

"I love you America Singer." Then everything came rushing back. Hitting me in the stomach and slapping me in the face. I felt the air leaving my lungs and the butterflies filling up my stomach. The world began to spin and Aiden's words came rushing at me.

 _I couldn't do it._

"I'm sorry Maxon, I don't feel the same way about you." I pushed the sobs back down and watched as his face froze. _Lie. Lie. Lie._

"What to do you mean?" He asked, confused. Thunder clapped in the distance. I looked away from him and entered bitch-mode.

Huffing, I rolled my eyes and explained, "I'm sorry, I let this go on for too long. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"America, are you kidding me?" His brown eyes hardened and he shook his head in shock, "after everything? You're just leaving?"

"That's what I said," This was killing me. _You have to do this America. Remember Aiden._

"I'm sorry." He looked away from me and I shivered. It was getting cold. Rain dripped from my hair and ran down my back. My eyes were stinging and my throat was sore. The scarf that I had worn today; to hide my bruises, was heavy and drooping. I looked and felt like a mess. I had become one of those agents who let down their emotional shield, the agents who our teachers warned us never to become. I failed. I failed Maxon. I failed Georgia. I failed August. I failed my family. I failed my friends. And I failed me.

Maxon pulled away from me in disgust, "America. What's going on? Why are you acting like this? Is this some type of prank? Did Celeste say something to you? Did my father. Because I can assure you, whatever they said about us, is a lie." This was taking too long and every second was breaking my heart. I had to end it quickly.

"What's there to understand, Maxon? I don't love you. I don't even like you. You were just another casual fling. I'm leaving and thank God I won't see you again. Don't bother looking for me. Just...leave me alone!" I yelled. Maxon stood there, shocked, angry, annoyed and dripping wet. Tears were streaming down my face but I doubted Maxon could see them due to the pouring rain.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone, looks like I'm not good enough for you! My father was right, you're just another gold digging brat!" I gasped in shock and my heart shattered. I hoped this would never happen.

"Don't you dare say that about me! Let me remind you of how you used to treat other girls!" Come on America! Keep on going! Put your broken heart aside and finish up the job!

"Oh, so now it's my fault! You know what, it is my fault. I should never have talked to you in the first place. If you leave, which I hope you do, don't bother coming back," then he straightened his tie, snatched up his jacket and walked away. It was over. Everything I cared about was gone.

I let out a strangled cry and collapsed on the floor.

"Well done." A pop rang through the air and everything went dark.

 **Congratulations on surviving the storm! But it looks like it left you all dangling off the edge of a cliff! I'll see you next update, get your weather gear out again! The next storm will be even stronger! Let's see if we can get up to 15 reviews. Bye! See you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews. I'm sorry for the cliffhangers but be prepared for another one! *Ducks under table. Sorry** **enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S Weather gear out! The storm in this chapter isn't as bad (it's more of a filler). But still *pops open umbrella BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY! Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: the Selection belongs to Kiera Cass.**

 _"She's been through more hell than you'll ever know. But, that's what gives her beauty an edge. You can't touch a woman who can wear pain like the grandest of diamonds around her neck."-Alfa (c)_

Ugh. What the hell is that ringing noise?

It felt like my eyes had been glued together and sandpaper shoved down my throat. A blinding, white light caused me to wince. I lifted my arm to cover my eyes and yelped in pain. A burning sensation jolted through my body and I gripped the wall.

Wait...wall? Slowly turning my head, I realized that I was pressed against a cold, dirty wall. _Where was I?_

A muffled sound caught my attention and I whirled around, ignoring the stabbing pain through my arm. Maxon! There he was, gagged and bounded. What on earth happened?

Before I could shuffle over to him, a door opened and I hissed at the bright light.

"Wakey wakey! Rise and shine! Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Aiden jeered. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to stand up. Nope. My arm was NOT cooperating.

"What do you want?" I snarled, "and where are we."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," he smirked.

"Then what can you tell us."

"Ooh, I mean...I could tell you everything...but I just love the suspense."

"You asshole!" I spat. Aiden came closer to me and I shuffled back.

"Am I now...Agent America?" His horrible breath washed over me and I recoiled in disgust. An audible gasp sounded behind me and I groaned, _great_ , Maxon would need an explanation now. Finally, Aiden left.

Slowly shuffling over to Maxon, I pulled the cloth off him and he gasped for fresh air.

"America! Are you alright? What is going on?" I ignored him and slowly untied the rope on his hands.

"I can't answer all your questions now, but I'll keep the explanation short and sweet. I'm a spy, I was sent to Angeles to protect you and it was supposed to be a quick mission. I wasn't allowed to reveal myself and I had to blend in. That didn't work out so well did it?" I chuckled dryly.

Maxon just shook his head in shock, "to protect me? Against what?"

"I guess the answer to that would be Aiden." My arm twisted the wrong way and I let out a small whimper. Don't be pathetic America! It's just a bullet wound.

"Your arm!" Maxon exclaimed, he bent down to my level and inspected the wound.

"It doesn't matter. Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?"

"Well, considering the situation we are in, I can't exactly be mad at an Illean spy. Besides, you don't love me, why should you care?" He looked away and I sighed. Reaching my good arm out, I rested it on his knee.

"Maxon, what I said was a lie. I do love you and I didn't want to put you in any danger. Aiden threatened me you know? I've never felt so powerless in my life. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Maxon looked into eyes, searching for any lies. Finally, he relaxed his head and hugged me. "I forgive you." What did I do to deserve this guy?

"Thank you for understanding," I whispered, "now I need to get us out of here. Give me your jacket."

Maxon quickly shrugged off his jacket and gave it me. Wrapping the material tightly around my arm, I forced myself to stand up, grunting in pain. I patted around my lower body and a wave of relief washed over me when I realized that my phone was still with me. Thank God it was so slim!

"Maxon, you see this phone? Ok, listen up. I'm going to try to bust us out of this place, in case anything happens to me, I want you to swipe the screen up and press this button. It will allow the other agents to locate us instantly."

"Why can't you just press it now?"

"Because it will let out a shrill sound and I don't want Aiden to get suspicious. Now, if anything does happen to me, I want you to put your safety first. Hide behind anything that will conceal you and if you have time, then you can worry about me. But I want you to stay near me and keep the phone on you. Got it?" He nodded and slipped the phone into his pocket. Now came the tricky part. Getting out of this place.

I reached behind my head and checked behind my shirt collar. Yes! I remembered my tranquilizer dart!

"Where are you getting all these weapons out from? I barely noticed them, they're so small!" Maxon whispered, he looked warily at the dart in my hand.

"It's supposed to be small, apparently Aiden didn't notice them either." I inspected the small weapon. Hmmm, it'll only knock him out for 5 minutes. Good enough!

"I'm not going to use it on him now. First, I want answers," as if he heard, the good-for-nothing jerk waltzed in.

"Good, you're alive now, less zombie-like," he bent down next to my face I spat at him, hitting him smack bang on the forehead. His eyes grew cold and he slowly wiped the spit off.

"I'm going to give you one last warning before something bad happens." Maxon started to stand up but I planted a hand on his shoulder. I didn't want anything to happen...yet.

"That's sweet, but I want answers."

"What about?"

"Where are we and what do you want?"

"Aren't you bossy! Demanding this and that...well, get this in your head, you. Are. Not. Getting. Out. Of. Here." Aiden tapped my head and I flinched, "Did you get that pass your thick skull? You know, because I'm so nice, I'll tell you what we are in. A deserted warehouse on the outskirts of Angeles. Happy?"

I rolled the dart between my fingers and forced a response out of my gritted teeth, "very much. One last question, what do you want with us?"

Aiden scoffed, "I don't want you, in fact, I plan on killing you. What I want, should have been mine a long time ago. I want the throne."

Maxon snorted, "Tough luck mate, you have no royal blood."

"Don't I...brother?"

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyways...leave me 25 reviews and I'll unlock the next chapter. You can review as many times as you like! Tell me if you hate it, love it or want to kill Aiden. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Agh! My gosh! As soon as I opened my mail, BOOM! I was drowning in reviews! Thank you so much. I know there were some questions so:**

 **I made Eadlyn Maxon's sister mainly just to change it up a bit. I'm only going to write a bit about Maxon and America's future. Probably in the outtakes.**

 **America has met Amberly in chapter 8.**

 **Anne is Maxon's auntie and I'm pretty sure I mentioned her in the date scene. Mary is not in the story.**

 **Maxon and Aiden are not twins.**

 **They are in a college/highschool Academy (I didn't really think that out :/)**

 **Keep on reading and you will find out if she shoots him with the dart ;)**

 **America's favourite color can be blue**

 **America's favourite flower can be a lily.**

 **You guys can tell me if you want her to try strawberry tarts.**

 **I really don't know what Maxon's favourite food will be.**

 **Maxon's favourite color can be green.**

 **Cliff hangers are fun...for me.**

 **Maxon did not go out with Kriss.**

 **Keep on reading**

 **Keep on reading**

 **I'll write another fanfic for Christmas**

 **Keep on reading**

 **America will always love to sing**

 **Keep on reading**

 **Phew! Hopefully I answered all your questions. WARNING! Last cliffhanger coming up! Last one! I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Selection.**

"What?!" Maxon exclaimed, "is this some type of joke?"

"You wish. I should be the next king of Illea,"

Maxon scrambled for words, "How?...What!...What do you mean, _I'm your brother!_ " I was still in shock. Snap out of it! Quickly!

"That's just it, Maxon. I'm your BROTHER. You're smart, why don't you make a guess," Aiden sneered. Maxon just shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't want to know," he tugged at his hair and paced around the room. Five more minutes America...then we bust out of here.

"Aiden, hurry up, if you haven't noticed yet, I've got a bullet stuck in my arm. I'd like to get that out," Aiden turned around and put on a fake pout.

"Oh dear, poor little America is hurt," five more minutes...five more minutes...

"Fine, I'll tell you. Your father; who adores me by the way, slept with my mother; who he then dumped once he found out she was pregnant. I was born 5 months before you. _Before you_. Once you're gone, everything will be right."

I couldn't believe Clarkson would do something like that. A cool breeze passed my face and my head snapped towards the door. Yes! The stupid jerk left it open! Standing up again, I slowly walked towards Aiden's back. Maxon kept on distracting him.

"You're wrong Aiden. Even if the throne was passed to you, the country would be in an uproar. Nobody wants an asshole for a king."

I love my boyfriend.

Aiden's face turned bright red and he clenched his fists, "How dare you? I am the rightful heir-"

His legs collapsed from underneath him and his eyes drooped.

"Run!" I said. Maxon and I bolted out of the room. Crap! It was a fricking maze outside. Brick walls at every turn.

"Maxon! Use the x-ray on the phone. Quickly!"

"I can't! It's dead!" He hissed, tapping the phone, "wake up! wake up!"

"That's not going to help, come on," I grabbed his hand and maneuvered the both of us around every bend. "Wait."

I could smell factory fumes.

"This way."

"Do you even know where we're going?" Maxon whispered. I pointed towards a faint light in the distance.

"There, run! Faster," picking up our speed, the light grew bigger and brighter. Finally, we burst out of the factory. What. The. Hell.

There were factories everywhere. Where were we?

"Holy bananas!" Maxon gasped.

"Time's a wasting," I pushed him towards a storage container, "hide!"

POP! "Agh!" My leg! I gasped in pain and reached down. Pulling back my blood soaked fingers, I realized that I had been shot.

"RUN! MAXON! BUTTON!"

Maxon grabbed my arm, "there is no way that I'm going to leave you here. You're going to die."

"Don't do this now! If I follow you, we're both going to end up dead. Run. And don't look back. For me. GO!" He turned around and ran.

"I'm coming back for you," he assured me.

"I know you will," turning around, I slowly limped towards a large crate.

"Where are you?" Aiden's voice called out, tauntingly. "I know you're here."

"You know, you should really pick on someone your own size," I concealed myself in the shadows. Picking up a hefty plank of wood, I gripped it tightly between my hands.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt," I watched as his shadow flickered across the small patch of light at my feet.

Silence. Bone chilling silence.

"I'm not scared o-" A knife slashed across my arm. Screaming in shock, I swung the wood behind me. A satisfying crunch echoed through the rows of factories and I bolted out into the open.

"You bish! Ma nose!" Aiden stumbled out, dagger in the right hand, nose in the other. Blood flowed through his fingers and his right eye was swollen shut.

"Serves you right for messing with an agent," I held the plank closer to my chest. He reached for his gun and I ran closer towards him. Swinging my leg up, I knocked the weapon out of his hand.

"Let's see how you fight without a gun," he lunged towards me and I stepped back. Aiden crashed into the concrete floor and he hissed.

Grabbing onto my bad leg, he pulled me down as well.

"Fudge knuckles!" My leg was screaming in pain and I bashed his head with my weapon. "Let go of me!"

Bash bash bash bash bash.

He let go and I quickly stood up. Bringing the plank down, I hit his knee.

"Yo gowa pay fow dat!" He rammed his fist into my arm and I screamed. Pushing his knee into my chest, he held the upper hand. Aiden lifted his knife into the air and I shut my eyes. Have Mercy.

Opening my eyes, I felt the weight lift off my chest and a saw delicate hand hovering over my head.

"Thank God you're safe!" Lucy!

"Nice to see you too," she gently pushed me back down, "don't try to get up, they're lifting you onto a stretcher."

"Where's Maxon?" I exclaimed, scrambling up. Another hand pushed my head down.

"He's already in the helicopter, safe as a bug. Mr. Hale, on the other hand...not a pretty site. Looks like you did a number on him eh?"

My head was feeling foggy and I softly gasped at the sound.

"Daddy?"

 **I'M SORRY! LET'S GET UP TO 25 REVIEWS! BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, it's getting really busy! I promise that there will be no more cliffhangers! And guess what! The storm is over! Pack up your weather gear and get your summer equipment out! Christmas is approaching so bring along your tree.**

 **Answers:**

 **1\. No more cliffhangers!  
2\. Kile will not be in the story**

 **3\. Keep on reading**

 **4\. They are all equally best friends**

 **5\. America will not have a taekwondo competition.**

 **6\. Keep on reading**

 **7\. Maxon has no more siblings**

 **8\. Keep on reading**

 **9\. Maybe**

 **10\. No fall break.**

 **11\. Keep on reading**

 **Enjoys!**

 **Disclaimer: The selection belongs to Kiera Cass. And so does the last line in this chapter.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was starting to get sick of waking up in strange places.

"You're awake," I groggily opened a heavy eye and watched as a nurse entered the room. She placed a tray of food on the bedside table and opened the windows. Cool air rushed in and I blew hair out of my mouth.

"Where am I?" I croaked, my throat was sore and I sounded horrible. The nurse held up a cup of water and I took in small sips through the straw.

"You're in a hospital. You came out from surgery yesterday and your friends and family are sitting outside. I can call them in if you like."

"Yes, please," she left the room for a couple minutes and returned with a few familiar faces.

"America! Thank God you're ok!" Georgia ran as fast as her high-heeled shoes could carry her. "I was so worried! Why didn't you tell me?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her and she huffed, "Ok...maybe I already know the answer...but still! You're like a daughter to me!"

I smiled at her kind words and she gave me a hug.

"Where's Maxon?" She gave me a sly smile and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm right here," Maxon grinned. He pulled me into a hug and I sighed, he was safe, "promise me that you won't do anything dangerous ever again."

"We'll talk about that later," I smirked, giving him a little kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Georgia cleared her throat, "I think there's one more person you would like to meet."

A figure stepped out from behind the curtains and I gasped, "Oh my gosh! Daddy!"

"Hey there kitten," tears welled up in my eyes and I quickly brushed them away. He still looked the same, shaggy hair and twinkling eyes. A few wrinkles but nothing else.

"Where have you been for the past 3 years?" I asked.

"I actually just finished a mission in Dominica. You won't believe what happened! I met somebody, Magda Smith, I really want you to meet her!"

I don't think I've ever seen him so happy since mom died.

"I would love to meet her," I assured him. Mom had died when I was eleven, due to a landmine on a mission.

"Thank you, kitten. I really appreciate it."

"Speaking about meeting people...I met someone," I said nervously. Dad chuckled.

"I know, I met Maxon outside. He's been waiting for you the whole time, firm handshake, I like him. He'll take care of you," he smiled as I sighed in relief.

"Look's like we're both set for life," I smiled. Dad kissed my cheek before standing up.

"We'll catch up later, for now, I think the doctor has something to say."

I kissed him goodbye and watched as the doctor came into the room.

"Good day, Ms. Lines. Ok, so I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news is that you will be discharged tomorrow. The bad news is that your leg will have a slight limp for the rest of your life."

I grimaced and wondered how August would take the news.

"Thanks, Doc."

* * *

"Come in," I steadied myself on the crutches before opening the door.

"Hi August," I smiled, hobbling awkwardly towards his desk.

"Nice to see my top agent again! Congratulations on another mission accomplished. How's your leg?" August handed me a cup of coffee and I relished in its warmth. I was in dire need of a sugar hit.

"It's been better...actually...the doctor said I would have a limp for the rest of my life. I don't think I'll ever be as good as I was before."

August sighed and rested his hands on the desk.

"I heard. It's a pity we can't do anything about it but the question is...what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! I don't want to stop being a spy though," I shuddered at the thought. Being a SINGER agent was my life.

"I have a proposal. Usually, we wouldn't offer this to agents as young as you, but because you're one of our top spies, I think it'll pass. Would you like to be a SINGER trainer?"

Oh. My. Gosh!

"YES!" I squealed, jumping up to hug him, "YES! YES! YES! REALLY?"

"Absolutely. We can start as soon as you get off those crutches."

"What about Maxon?"

"What about him?" August asked, confused.

I blushed, "I'm in a...relationship with him. I love him."

"Ahhh, your private life will be fine. Just make sure that Maxon doesn't say anything about who you are and what you do."

"Thank you so much August!" I beamed, giving him one last one-armed hug.

"Thank you, Ms. Lines."

I stepped out of his office on cloud nine.

"Hey! How did it go?" My dad asked, appearing from around the corner, a beautiful woman on his arm. She had wavy red hair and a curvy figure.

"It went great! Who is this?" I asked. Dad beamed and gazed adoringly at the woman.

"This is Magda Smith. The one I was telling you about." Magda gave me a huge smile and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"Hi honey, it's so nice to meet you. I made some cookies for you..." she fished in her bag and handed me a container of treats, "I heard about your leg, how are you?"

I grinned at her enthusiasm, "thank you so much. My leg's getting better, I've done worse."

Dad was about to burst with happiness, "We can talk when we get home, your leg probably needs a rest."

"Yeah."

* * *

"SURPRISE!" I laughed as my friends jumped out from their hiding spots.

"Hi, guys!"

"AMERICA! Where have you been? What happened to your leg?" Questions were fired at me and I held my hand up.

"Slow down! Just listen," for safety reasons, I had to make up a fake story, "I went to New Asia for a holiday and sprained my leg whilst running. I've been in the hospital for the past few days."

They all believed me and started to sign my cast. A few hours later, everybody besides Maxon went home.

"So, how did the meeting with August go?" He asked, sitting down on my bed.

"It went great! I'm going to work as a trainer from now on!"

"That's fantastic!" He cheered, lifting me into a hug. I giggled at his reaction and gave him a kiss. Setting me down, he asked one more question.

"Does this mean we get our happily ever after?"

"This isn't happily after. It's so much more than that."

 **YAY! Give me a virtual high five! We're finished! *Sniff. I will be posting some outtakes so let's see if we can get up to 30 reviews! Love you all!**

 ***Mwah! Bye!**


	17. outtake

"I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, honey!" I switched off the cooking channel and placed the casserole in the open. Maxon entered the room and dropped his suitcase on the dining table.

"Uh uh, the suitcase goes into the cabinet," I said, patting his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me and groaned, "I'll do that later, how was your day?"

"Same old, I had to drop one kid off at the hospital due to a broken leg,"

"What happened?" He asked, pinching a piece of toasted bread from the rack.

"Nah-ah!" I slapped his hands and the bread dropped back onto the rack. He yelped and frowned.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" He complained, rinsing his burned fingers.

"Serves you right for nabbing hot bread. You can wait until the kids wake up. Anyways, going back to what happened today, poor Albert got bowled over by one of my second years. I swear that kid is a danger magnet!" I chucked the plates into the dishwasher and turned around. Maxon had a few suspicious crumbs around his mouth and I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm innocent, I swear!" I rolled my eyes and resumed loading the dishes.

"How was your day?" Maxon was now the principal of the academy. It was handed down to him as soon as he graduated. Clarkson had been fired and Aiden was still in jail. After his second year of working, Maxon proposed and we got married in the third year.

It was a beautiful day, I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect for my wedding day. The dress, the food, the beach, the groom...was absolutely perfect.

Halfway through the fourth year, I fell pregnant with two girls. I loved watching them grow inside my belly, I loved every flutter, kick, and bump. Even though I lost most of my sleeping time.

"It was ok, the planning for the new pool is moving on very slowly. I managed to hire a new science teacher."

"The academy is getting a new pool! Lucky kids, we didn't have a pool when we were there!" I heard the sound of crying. "Op! The twins are awake."

Maxon and I walked towards the nursery. Amberly had a ball decorating it.

"Hello," I cooed, picking baby Harper up. Maxon had Esme cradled in his arms.

Both babies had soft tufts of strawberry blonde hair on their heads. Their rosy cheeks were flushed and their small pink lips puckered.

Harper opened her bright blue eyes and blinked slowly, tracing my chin with her delicate finger.

"Hey baby, are you hungry?" Esme let out little noises and Maxon chuckled.

"Swap?" Maxon and I exchanged kids. Esme's grassy green eyes were wide open and she smiled a small, toothless smile. My babies were beautiful.

"Aren't you a pretty princess? You and your sister are pretty little butterflies!" Maxon rocked Harper side to side, humming a little song.

The four of us slowly made our way to the dining room. After the babies were given their bottles, Maxon and I settled down to have dinner.

Ding dong.

Maxon groaned and stood up, "I can't even have dinner in peace!"

I chuckled and shooed him off, "quickly, don't leave the guests waiting."

I heard the door open and sounds of cheers and greetings.

"America!"

"Marlee! Eadlyn!" Both of my girlfriends rushed in with their kids.

Eadlyn had two kids. Kerttu and Henri, Kerttu was the same age as the twins and Henri was 3. Both of her kids had gray eyes and brown hair.

Marlee had two kids as well, Jack and Kile. The boys were both two, blonde, green-eyed and future heartbreakers.

"How are my two favorite twin princesses!?" Eadlyn gushed, tickling their bellies. She laid Kerttu down next to them and I kissed her little nose.

Jack, Kile, and Henri ran off to join Maxon, Carter, and Eikko in the Men's room. Yeah, our house was so big we had a Men's room.

After a few, "How's life?" and, "you'll never believe who I ran into yesterday!" The males finally decided to join us. We all sat down next to our respective partners and I figured Maxon and I weren't going to have dinner anytime soon. Quickly placing tonight's dinner into the fridge, I went back into the living room.

Time flew by in a second and by the time the clock struck midnight, our guests had left and the twins were in bed. Maxon and I slowly trudged to our bedroom.

"I'm so tired," he yawned.

"Ditto, you still hungry?"

"Nah, I had a late lunch with office staff anyways. You?"

"Perfect." And I was. What more could I want?

 **TA DA! I'm back! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the outtake. (I know, I may have skipped like...3 years). But anyways...I hope you guys have a great Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **BTW... keep your eyes peeled for a new story. No promises (winks).**

 **Please review!**


End file.
